Solar Destruction of the Sea
by Syareoo
Summary: How differently would Percy Jackson's life turn out if he were adopted into not one but two different mythologies? OP/older/Hindu and Shinto Percy. Olympian God bashing and minor demigod bashing. Percy x two non-Greek or Roman Goddesses.
1. Chapter 1

**Solar Destruction of the Sea**

**I don't own or co-own Percy Jackson & the Olympians****, and Character's from different anime, ****those rights belong to Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors. ****Based upon Characters created by Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors.**

**The story was created by Syareoo**

**Co-written by **

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demons or Full Powered Gods Talk**

_**Demons or Full Powered Gods**** Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A young boy, no older than five maybe six was running for his life through the woods of Central Park in New York City. "Apparently" his birth father was not supposed to have any children with other women other than his wife, and his father and uncles made a pact not to cheat on their wife's anymore. Or at least that's what the creepy hell bat woman told him before attempting to kill him. That had been over two and a half days ago, and no matter how hard he tried if he lost one monster, two would take their place.

It didn't help, that he hadn't eaten in the past seventy hours give or take, and his body was starting to suffer from malnutrition. He barely had any energy left, and the only reason why he hadn't collapsed was due to sheer willpower and determination. And the monsters that were currently chasing him were two large hounds that were hot on his trail.

He could feel the beasts slowly gaining on him as he was already past his peak when it came to his endurance. He was just starting to lose hope, he had prayed countless times to anyone who bothered to listen. It seemed that fate was against him and his very existence was a mistake that needed to be snuffed out. However, a glimmer of hope appeared before him, the silhouette of two people standing just a few yards ahead. They were standing around a fire, but something was off about this fire the flames were as black as night and they seem to be giving off a tremendous heat even from this distance.

He didn't have enough energy left to yell out for help, so putting the remainder of his energy into his legs as he jumped across the fire hoping the two strangers would help him. The landing was rough as he tumbled across the ground, as he released a whimper of pain. The boy strained himself as he pushed himself into a sitting position, and what he saw shocked him. The two monstrous hounds were whimpering in fear as the man lifted his hand before whispering "Hakai" as the two beastly hounds were vaporized into light particles.

The boy immediately started to panic, assuming he had stumbled upon something far worse than the two giant hounds or the Fury. He tried to stumble to his feet, quickly a pair of slender but strong arms engulfed him into a comforting warmth.

Glancing upwards the boy was greeted by a beautiful tall black-haired woman, who was dressed in an elegant red and white kimono that was crafted from the finest silk. She had a gold obi tied tightly around her waist. Her eyes were a majestic, golden-red, that resembled molten gold. She had a golden tiara on her head with blue sapphires embedded in it. She had lightly tanned skin and a necklace of yasaka beads around her neck.

"W…Who a…are you?" The boy stuttered out, still trying to catch his breath.

The woman gave him a gentle warm smile, that seemed to remind him of the sun in a strange way. "My name is Amaterasu little one. You don't have to worry anymore; my friend Shiva, who got rid of the monsters for you." She told him kindly.

The young boys head snapped around so fast that he nearly got whiplash from it, only now did he remember the other man. The man himself was tall, quite muscular and his skin was pale, like unnaturally pale it was blue in color which wasn't normal. The man had long black and green hair, which was more bluish in color. The man himself was wearing a leopard skin printed kilt with a beautiful golden cloth over his left shoulder. The man's eyes were red in color, but they had a gentleness to them, he also had a tattoo of a third eye on his forehead, and a rather large cobra coiled around his neck. He also had multiple tattoos resembling strange markings or seals all over his body, but the man gave off a nearly limitless feeling of superiority that caused the boy to shiver.

"Thank you for saving me." He said quietly to the blue skinned man, still unsure if the man might want to hurt him.

The man gave the boy a smile as he looked into the child's eyes. After a few seconds, the man frowned as he glanced at the woman holding the small boy.

"He is a son of Poseidon. I can see it in his eyes and the smell of the sea is on him." Shiva said as he glanced at Amaterasu who had a frown of her own.

"And because of this boy being born, that pathetic excuse of a pantheon leaders Zeus and Hades will torment and hunt this boy down until he's dead." Amaterasu whispered trying to keep her anger in check, she along with many of the other pantheons held a deep hatred for the Greeks and Romans. For one thing, they didn't take care of their children, oh no they simply threw them to the wolfs and watched from afar. It was absolutely sickening, Shiva also shared in her dislike for the Greeks and Romans.

Shiva then focused his sights back on the boy in Amaterasu's arms, the boy was skinny and clearly malnourished, but it was only the start of the boy's problems. He then noticed a rather large scar that began on his forehead and ran down his face over his right eye all the way down to his upper lip. The young boy's arms were covered in scars especially around his wrists and ankles, from the looks of it, these scars could only be caused by being restrained.

Shiva narrowed his eyes as his body was now releasing a deep black aura with a blue hue, he would not tolerate such treatment of a child. But taking a deep breath in trying to calm himself. Amaterasu decided to ask the boy a question she smiled warmly at him and asked. "What is your name little one? And why are you all alone in the woods in the middle of the night?"

"My name is Perseus Jackson. But please call me Percy." He said quietly before looking down as his expression changed from quiet and shy to a mixture of sorrow and anger. His eyes held great sorrow and despair while his face showed great anger and rage.

"I'm out here because my mother Sally Jackson was murdered. My stepfather killed her a couple of days ago." Percy growled as his sea green eyes glowed with power and rage.

Both Shiva and Amaterasu were taken back by the power rolling off Percy. It's not every day you find a demigod so young with this much power from the Greek or Roman Pantheon. It was nearly impossible, although for those of Hindu, Christianity, Norse, Taoism, and Shinto it was far more common for a half breed to possess this much power at the age of five or six.

Shiva decided to take a look into the boy's memories. The more he saw the angrier he became. It only increased the amount of hatred he had for the Greeks and Romans, he would hunt down Percy's stepfather and destroy him on every plane of existence. He glanced at Amaterasu; it was clear she had read the boy's memories as well.

Shiva stepped closer to the boy who immediately tensed as if readying himself for a fight.

"Sleep." The God of Destruction and Re-Creation said in a powerful but soothing voice as a wave of energy passed over the boy's face.

Percy's eyelids drooped but he did his best to hold on, something that mildly impressed Shiva. As Shiva waved his hand over the boy's face again, this time Percy had no chance of fighting back as he fell into a deep sleep still wrapped in Amaterasu's arms.

"Young Percy is powerful. Far more powerful than any Greek demigod I've ever seen at such a young age." Shiva said in an impressed voice.

Amaterasu nodded. "I don't know about you Shiva, but I want to take him back to Japan with me. His potential and talents are wasted on those damn Greeks. And I won't let him suffer another minute in this mortal world; he's already seen more horrors than any normal person should in a lifetime, let alone a child."

Shiva nodded his head. "I agree with you Amaterasu. And I have a plan, let's adopt him together he'll be able to bring our Pantheon's closer together. And I know you've always wanted a child of your own, and this is the perfect chance for you. But he will not remain a demigod if we make him our child, he'll be a full-blooded God and his power will surpass everyone in the Greek and Roman mythologies, and who knows he may even surpass Chaos." Shiva said with a smirk.

Amaterasu smiled at the idea however her smile turned into a frown as three hooded figures appeared before them. They had silver hair and they appeared to be decrepit old women. They were the fates; Clotho: Fate of Birth, Lachesis: Fate of Life and Atropos: Fate of Death.

"You have disrupted fate, oh Great Destroyer and Bringer of Light." Clotho said.

"That boy was meant to die on this night." Lachesis said.

"We will not allow you to make the boy immortal. One cannot defy fate." Atropos said.

Shiva glared at the three old women before summoning forth his golden trident. "I care very little for what the three of you have to say. It wouldn't be the first time I've destroyed a deity of fate. So, you have two options either be destroyed on every plane of existence or leave." Shiva said while pointing his trident at the fates.

"You may be strong Destroyer but you're not strong enough to defeat us."

"We hold power greater than you, we decide who lives and who dies."

"Now leave this place so we may claim the boy's soul."

Before Shiva could even make do on his threat the three fates were engulfed in black flames, as they began to shriek in pure agony. Glancing over his shoulder Shiva saw Amaterasu with her hand extended. "We will not let you torment young Percy anymore, now either leave or die." Amaterasu growled as her eyes were now glowing resembling stars.

"You do not understand! This boy will bring about the end of Olympus!"

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive!"

"If he remains alive balance will be lost!"

Shiva snorted as he watched the three fates squirm and scream in agony, as Amaterasu's flames began to burn away at their flesh. "Balance hasn't been lost, because being such as myself, Vishnu, Yahweh, and so many others still exist in this world. The three of you have become arrogant as well is drunk off your own power. You believe yourselves to be untouchable and yet here you are on the ground riving in agony." Shiva said staring at the fates without a shred of sympathy.

Shiva raised his trident as it began to glow pure black with a blue hue. "The three of you live a pointless existence. All you have done in your existence is cause countless pain and suffering for those who didn't deserve it in the first place. I shall right all the wrongs you three have done, by annihilating you in your entirety."

However, before Shiva could make do on his threat, a massive power made itself known as a large distortion in space formed the distortion in space turned into a large portal as a man stepped out. The man in question had shoulder length straight black hair, his skin was as white as snow, he was wearing a black robe that was void black with countless stars, planets, solar systems, galaxies and other celestial bodies swirling around in an endless maelstrom of chaos. His eyes were a perfect representation of the cosmos.

The man stared at Shiva with a glance of disapproval. "Now Shiva you don't see me going around attacking people in your Pantheon, do you? So, I would appreciate it if you and Amaterasu wouldn't go around attacking my nieces even know they probably deserve it."

Shiva released a deep sigh before his trident disappeared in wisps of black energy. "Very well Chaos. I did let my anger get to me, please forgive me." Shiva said be grudgingly.

Amaterasu snapped her fingers as the black flames that were eating away at the fates vanished without a trace. This left Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos on the ground as they moaned in pain as Amaterasu's flames had completely burnt off their flesh and only leaving mutilated living corpses on the ground. "Yes, please forgive us Chaos. We only wish to protect young Percy here, who is already suffered more tragedy and pain than most mortals would in an entire lifetime in only six short years. We wanted to adopt him and take him out of this world, so he won't suffer anymore. However, the fates appeared out of nowhere claiming that he was supposed to die tonight, and they refused to take no for an answer." Amaterasu explained calmly.

Chaos rubbed his forehead as he could already feel a migraine forming. "Do forgive my nieces there… Oh fuck it, there arrogant, prideful and most of all they've gotten too comfortable with their position in power. Ever sense Ananke retired from being the first deity of fate in the Greek and Roman Pantheon, my daughter Nyx's children Clotho, Lachesis and Atropos took over the role. And they seem to take some form of sick joy when it comes to demigods and mortals." Chaos said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So, you don't mind if we take Percy?" Amaterasu asked hoping that the Protogenos of the Void and Creator of the Universe (only in Greek and Roman mythology) would say yes.

"Sure, go ahead I really don't care at the moment. Although he may be needed later, I'll contact you if anything comes up." Chaos said before snapping his fingers as he along with his nieces vanished in a distortion in space.

"That went better than expected. But then again Chaos is probably one of the most levelheaded deities in this Pantheon." Shiva muttered. Amaterasu nodded her head in agreement as she cradled Percy in her arms as she smiled down at him with a look of love and affection.

"Indeed. Now let's get out of here before any more Greek deities stumble upon us and try to get in our way." With that said both Shiva and Amaterasu vanished in a pillar of black energy with a blue hue.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Amaterasu and Shiva were both sitting in a beautiful veranda, that was conveniently placed in front of a beautiful Koi pond. Both were sipping sake out of small saucers', as they both thought about the events of the past few days. They had explained everything they could to Percy who had taken the information surprisingly well. He seemed somewhat relieved to finally know why he was capable of breathing underwater, and why sea creatures and horses seemed to be able to talk to him telepathically.

One fact was obvious about the young demigod, he held no love for his father, who left him and his mother alone to face that monster in human form his stepfather. They had explained to Percy about the ancient laws forbidding the gods from having any contact with their demigod children. They also explained that Zeus created this law because he was too lazy to take care of his own kids and by default causing all other demigods to suffer the same fate. Hearing this Percy was mad not just that his father but at his buffoon of an uncle, he simply wished not to think of them as his family any longer.

The two deities then decided to ask Percy, would he like to be their son not as a demigod but as a full-blooded God? Upon hearing this Percy jumped at the offer, not really caring about being a God, but rather simply wishing to have a place to live other than the streets.

The minute both Shiva and Amaterasu made the adoption official and granting the boy godhood, the boy's eyes shifted from vibrant sea green to bright golden red with a ring of sea green around the irises. Streaks of greenish blue appeared in Percy's hair, as his skin tone turned a bit paler than before.

"Shiva, how did the other members of the Trimurti and your wife Parvati take the news?"

Shiva glanced at Amaterasu before a small smile appeared on his face. "They took it rather well especially my darling Parvati? She can't wait to meet little Percy, although I'll have to keep an eye on her, so she doesn't accidentally crush him, while hugging him." Shiva said with a chuckle as Amaterasu sweat dropped.

"And what about you? How did the Shinto deities take Percy's adoption?"

Amaterasu sighed. "Most of them accepted it rather well. However, my brothers Susanoo and Tsukuyomi were not as understanding. As I and Tsukuyomi haven't seen eye to eye sense, he killed Uke Mochi. And Susanoo simply doesn't like Percy because he's the son of Poseidon, and simply wishes to ship the boy back off to the Greek pantheon. My father Izanagi was far more understanding and he respected my decision, although my stepmother or aunt Izanami is another story entirely." Amaterasu finished off bitterly.

Shiva gently placed his hand on Amaterasu shoulder. "It will be alright. Although there is one Hindu God I'm worried about the current king Indra."

Amaterasu frowned at the mention of the Hindu God of War and the Sky. While Indra was nowhere near as arrogant, prideful or insane as Zeus, Kronos or Ouranos. The man still had a large amount of hatred toward Shiva, and most likely wouldn't hesitate to use Percy against him. "Although Vishnu and Brahma will back me up if Indra tries anything." Shiva said with a smirk.

"But enough about that. What are we going to do if the Greek gods find out about us adopting Percy? You know they have some stupid prophecy about a child of the big three Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. That if they have a child that reaches the age of sixteen will either be Olympus his salvation or its ultimate destruction?" Amaterasu asked with concern in her voice.

"Let them do as they please, the fourteen of them combined, wouldn't even be enough to scratch your brother Susanoo who is the weakest out of the Shinto Trinity. And if they do try anything well, they can kiss their precious Olympus goodbye. Because while we may not be able to do anything Percy can, since he still has Greek blood in his veins." Shiva said.

And with that, both Amaterasu and Shiva enjoyed the peaceful night while sipping sake. The time has come for the Greeks to understand where they truly belong on the bottom. For too long they have torn apart and damaged this world, and it was about time someone kicked them to the curb.

* * *

**The End**

**Yo, Syareoo here with a completely new story something I haven't done before. A story solely revolving around Percy Jackson, and I've noticed that there are only a handful of fanfictions' where Percy is either born or adopted into another Pantheon and it usually always is Norse. So, I came up with the idea to have him be adopted by both the Hindu and Shinto two of the most powerful pantheons. This chapter is just a trial run to see if you guys like it, and if you do please let me know. And, to clear up some confusion this Percy was born ten years before canon in the Percy Jackson story, so he's around a year or two younger than Thalia naturally should be.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!""" **

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**

**Ja Ne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Solar Destruction of the Sea**

**I don't own or co-own Percy Jackson & the Olympians****, and Character's from different anime, ****those rights belong to Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors. ****Based upon Characters created by Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors.**

**The story was created by Syareoo**

**Co-written by **

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

**Chapter 2**

* * *

A young handsome man in his early twenties could be seen laying out in a field of an assortment of beautiful flowers. The man had shoulder length black hair with bluish green streaks, and he possessed red markings on his forehead, cheeks, and under his lower lip. Around his neck, a necklace with nine magatama beads, the beads glowing a bright golden-red. His attire consists of a full-bodied black garment with black pants, fingerless gloves, and boots, over which he wore a flowing white robe.

He was calmly watching the clouds pass by above, it became one of his favorite pastimes over the past fifteen years he had spent with the Shinto and Hindu gods. It was very relaxing and calmed his nerves whenever he was irritated. The sound of gentle footsteps caught his attention as he glanced upwards before a smile made its way onto his face.

The person in question was a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long white hair with red slitted eyes. She was a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows were cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair was held back by a traditional hair ornament, with six sky blue bira kanzashi and several black kanzashi. She was wearing an elegant white kimono made from the finest silk, a violet obi and sash wrapped tightly around her slender waist, and wore a black outer wrap, with red foxes printed on it. Her kimono featured a pink interior and it was open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. She also had a pair of small white fox ears on top of her head with nine matching tails gently swaying behind her.

"Beloved." The woman said in a gentle tone, as Percy smiled at her before standing up and walking over to her. Gently stroking her cheek with a single finger as he claimed her lips, she snaked her arms around his neck before deepening the kiss. They exchanged saliva as they added their tongues to the mix, and after what seemed to be an eternity they separated as strands of saliva still connected them to one another.

"Inari my love, what brings you here?"

The Shinto Goddess blushed, while not able to keep the smile off her face. "Lady Amaterasu and Lord Shiva require your presence. They said it's important and it has to do with those damn "Greeks"." Inari spat out the name Greek as if it was a curse word.

Percy frowned as he clenched his fists tightly before taking a deep breath and calming his nerves. "Alright." Percy said softly as Inari gave him a peck on the cheek. Smiling Percy grabbed hold of his first wives' hand before a distortion in space opened before swallowing them whole.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Amaterasu sat across from both Shiva and Chaos, they were all sitting on seiza pillows, around a large circular table. Amaterasu took a sip of tea before setting her cup down on the table before offering a smile to Chaos. "Our son should be arriving any moment now Chaos. Is there anything else you need to discuss before he arrives?"

The Protogenos of the Void shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Although I have a feeling, he's not going to be overly excited about this." Chaos said with a sigh.

Shiva had a calm expression on his face, as he took a bite out of the apple in his hand. "Percy is here." Shiva said as Percy along with Inari stepped out of the distortion in space. Percy greeted both his adopted mother and father, as Inari offered both of them a bow.

Percy then turned his attention to Chaos. "Lord Chaos, what brings you here?" Percy said bowing to the most powerful entity in the Greek and Roman mythology. And possibly one of the few deities in said mythology that Percy actually respected aside from Hestia and Rhea.

Chaos didn't answer Percy right away instead he seemed to be staring at the young God intently before a small smirk appeared on his face. "To think that you once were a Greek demigod, and now you become such a powerful deity of two different mythologies, well technically three. Perseus Jackson the Hindu God of Time, Life and Death, Illusions and a Minor God of Destruction; the Shinto God of Space, The Elements, Judgment and a Minor God of the Sun. Or Perseus Jackson the Hindu-Shinto God of Space, Time, The Elements, Life and Death, Illusions, Judgment and a Minor God of Destruction and the Sun?" Chaos said with a look of amazement.

Percy blushed with slight embarrassment as he scratched his cheek sheepishly. "I'm not that strong Lord Chaos." Percy said.

"Come now young Perseus no need to be so modest. And do drop the Lord, I'm not one for formalities if anything they piss me off. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for, I can feel your power right now, and your power is even greater than my strongest child and failure of a son Ouranos." Chaos said in a laid-back tone.

"So ummm… Not to be rude but why did you call me here mom dad?" Percy asked.

Shiva who finished eating his apple core decided to speak. "We called you here because Chaos has a favor to ask of you Percy." Shiva said gesturing towards the Protogenos of the Void.

Clearing his throat Chaos began to speak. "As you know you were originally born a Greek demigod, although due to you being a full-blooded God. You are no longer able to fulfill the prophecy. I'm sure you know which one I speak of?" Percy nodded his head as he knew about the prophecy of a child being born of the big three in the Greek mythology. "Well you see due to Zeus's daughter Thalia being stuck in a tree, and Hades' children being trapped in the Lotus Hotel and Casino. And let's not forget about Zeus's counterpart Jupiter and his son Jason." Chaos began as Percy did not like the way this conversation was going.

"And you want me to be Poseidon's son again?" Percy said with an emotionless voice.

Chaos nodded his head. "I know you're not really excited about this, but it won't be for long maybe four years at the most."

"And what if someone finds out I'm the son of Amaterasu and Shiva?" Percy countered.

"Well then at that point you just going to have to wing it."

Amaterasu snorted at Chaos' laid-back response, while Shiva chuckled softly. "I mean no offense by this Chaos but the chances of them finding out that Percy is our son are almost ninety-seven percent. As he sometimes will go off the rails, not that I can blame him he gets it from both of us and that twit Poseidon." Shiva explained.

Chaos allowed a smirk to appear. "That's quite alright, you have my permission to do anything a demigod can do. Although I do request that you don't go overboard and start killing the gods left and right."

Amaterasu tilted her head to the side. "You're making it sound like you want him to annihilate Olympus?" Shiva remained quiet as he also was thinking along the same lines.

"It's completely up to your son, whether or not Olympus will be destroyed or not. I really don't care either way the Olympians have gotten way too comfortable in their position in power, and there almost as bad as the Titans were." Chaos grumbled in annoyance.

Percy nodded. "I will uphold judgment until I believe that Olympus should either stand or fall. And if half the stuff I've learned about them is true Olympus will be falling much sooner than expected. And the first one to go is good old Thunder Prick."

Upon hearing Percy's insult towards Zeus everyone in the room burst into a fit of laughter. "Oh, I'm going to miss your sense of humor Percy." Shiva said calming down.

"Be careful out their son you can never be too careful around those Greeks not counting Chaos, Hestia, or Rhea though." Amaterasu explained while in the past she was good friends with Gaia until she went insane. How Amaterasu missed her old friend, but that was in the past and there was nothing she could do about it since Gaia was far too concerned with destroying Olympus.

Inari had been quiet this entire time as she then looked at Chaos. "Lord Chaos, may I accompany Percy if it's not too much trouble?"

Chaos glanced at the Fox goddess before he shook his head negatively. "I'm sorry neither you nor Nuwa can accompany Percy on this long-term mission. Although if it makes you feel any better, he'll only be staying throughout the summer. And throughout the rest of the year, he's free to join you back here in Japan or in India." Chaos explained.

Percy slightly frowned at the mention of his other love's name. Nuwa the mother Goddess of the Chinese mythology, and the sister and former wife of Fuxi the Emperor God. Nuwa was also known as the Serpent Goddess, and the creator of mankind and the one who repaired the pillar of heaven in Chinese mythology. '_I really need to visit her. And tell her what's going to happen._' Percy thought to himself as he felt Inari nudge him.

"Go to her, my beloved." Inari whispered to the former Greek demigod.

Percy glanced at Chaos. "I except this mission but I do have two requests."

Chaos nodded before gesturing towards Percy. "Alright name them, as long as they are within my power, I will grant them." Amaterasu and Shiva waited patiently as they were too curious as to what Percy wanted.

"Alright, my first request is I want to spend at least one night with Nuwa before leaving," Percy said holding up one finger before raising his second finger shortly afterwards. "And my second request is to be able to pass judgment on any Greek God, aside from your children the Protogenos. As I intend to get them on my side, and hopefully without resorting to violence."

Chaos raised an eyebrow at Percy's requests. "The first one really isn't a request, I was going to give you at least a week or two to prepare yourself. So, I'll ignore your first request, as for your second request I don't see any problem with that at all." The Protogenos of the Void stated calmly. "After all you are the God of Judgment, although I'm curious what do you intend to do?"

"I intend to chop up Zeus into bits the same way he did to Kronos, and I will banish Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hera. That will leave Apollo, Artemis, Hades, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hestia and Poseidon." Percy said with an emotionless expression.

"I thought you hated Hades and Poseidon?" Chaos said as Amaterasu frowned, and Shiva looked indifferent.

"Yes, it's true I hated both of them. However, Hades only came after me due to the action of both Poseidon and Zeus. He had been betrayed and stabbed in the back so many times, that I can't bring myself to hate him for his actions. Although that doesn't mean I agree with what he did. He did make my life miserable for several days but I'm willing to forgive and forget with Hades that is." Percy said as Amaterasu and Shiva both smiled seeing how forgiving their son truly was.

"And what of Poseidon?" Chaos asked curiously as to how Percy felt about his birth father.

"I'm willing to give him a chance, but I will not ever view him as my father he's lost the right to call me his son long ago. I am willing to view him as an acquaintance, though I did come to a realization. He most likely stayed away from me and my mother in order to protect us from Zeus and Hades. Not that it did any good anyways." Percy hissed.

"So, you're willing to look past your hatred of Poseidon? That's very mature of you Percy." Chaos said with a smile. "Although I have a feeling your plan doesn't stop there does it?"

Percy shook his head. "You're correct Chaos it doesn't," Percy said while flashing the Creator of the Universe a cheesy grin. "I intend to rebuild Olympus from the ground up and make it better than before. The biggest problem I can see is you have four types of deities in your Pantheon and mythology. But they're always fighting against one another rather than working together. I intend to make a new counsel, that consists of not only Olympians but Titans, Giants and your children the Protogenos." Percy explained.

"That's not a bad idea…" Shiva said before a frown appeared on his face. "There's just one little problem they all hate each other how are you going to get them to look past their hatred? While I know some would be more willing than others."

"You intend on meeting with the Protogenos first don't you Percy." Amaterasu said with a knowing smile on her face.

"Ah, you got me mom." Percy said with a smile.

Chaos seemed satisfied. "Well, then I'll be back in a week to pick you up, Percy. So do rest up and spend some time with your wife's. Because a week from today you'll be going to school as a twelve-year-old boy." Chaos said with a chuckle before leaving via; distortion in space.

Percy soon gained a look of fear on his face, he had to go to school!? Blasphemy! He had been homeschooled by the Tridevi (Lakshmi, Saraswati, and Parvati) and the Shinto God of Wisdom Omoikane. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Percy appeared out of the distortion in space, he landed gently on one of the many countrysides of China. The pure green forest and area surrounded by a beautiful green meadow and shallow streams ran through the meadow. Exotic Chinese birds chirped, while other animals went about their business. Percy couldn't help but smile he really love this place it was so peaceful and calm, but he was on a mission he needed to find his other love.

"Oh, Percy dear, it's so good to see you again." A powerful but gentle feminine voice called out from behind Percy. Slowly turning around Percy came face-to-face with the second person he had fallen in love with.

In front of Percy was an extremely beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, although her current attire left little to the imagination. She had gorgeous red hair, which was held in two different hairstyles; the hair on the back of her head was held in a large bun with a golden dragon hair pick holding it in place, while the hair on either side of her head was done up into elegant braids that eventually combined into one large braid that reached down to her waist. Her eyes were a vibrant emerald green, that held much warmth and love. Wrapped around her large breasts, narrow stomach, and her waist barely covering her plump rear and crotch was a long elegant golden cloth that was held in place by five beautiful jewel covered strings. Hanging off her left hip was a glowing green orb. Around her neck was a beautiful green necklace, and around her forehead, she wore a headband that held a beautiful green gem in the center. And her body was completely covered in light golden tribal marks, and on her shoulders and waist were silver-ish blue Dragon scales.

"Nuwa I'm sorry for not…"

Nuwa did not give Percy enough time to finish his sentence as she pounced on him before pressing her lips into his. Percy's eyes widened as he had forgotten how different Nuwa was from Inari. Inari was far more timid and submissive, while Nuwa was more assertive and dominant. He blamed her Dragon traits for that, as he literally had to beat her into submission to get the right to be the dominant one while mating with her. And Percy refused to admit it, but it took everything he had just to beat Nuwa, she was the first opponent that forced him to use his Divine Form aside from the Trimurti, Amaterasu, Thor, and Sun Wukong.

She pulled back from the kiss but frowned when he didn't respond to it which meant he had something on his mind. "Percy dear is something the matter? Have I upset you in some way?" The Chinese Serpent Goddess asked with a sad expression.

Percy shook his head before explaining to her everything that had just transpired in between him, his parents and Chaos. "And that's the reason why I'm here now because I want to spend some time with you before I have to leave. Since I've been busy lately and really haven't had a lot of time to spend with you." Percy said softly.

Nuwa's worried expression turned into a smile. "That's a relief I thought I had done something to offend you. But it is troubling that you will have to go back to New York… I really hate that place it's so filthy and the air is so toxic… Not to mention the Greek God's…" Nuwa said darkly.

"Don't worry about them Nu. I came here to spend time with you plus I've missed you, my feisty Serpent Goddess."

Nuwa's emerald green eyes dilated as her pupils became slits. "I can't help but worry about you because you're an idiot and you always seem to get yourself in trouble. And if I find out that any of those Greek Gods do anything to hurt you, I'll destroy their entire wretched Pantheon!" Nuwa said while leaking an aura of orange, yellow, green, blue and violet.

Percy felt a chill go down his spine as Nuwa was a Goddess you did not want to get on the bad side of because there were only eight to maybe ten supernatural women in the world that outranked her in power. And sadly, none of them came from Greek mythology they only came from Hinduism and Christianity.

"Okay, okay Nu calm down." Percy said before he felt something wrap around his waist and begin to squeeze him tightly. Looking down, Percy noticed her lower half had turned into its serpent form, and one might mistake Nuwa for a Lamia or a Naga a half human half snake creature. Her serpent body was around twelve meters in length and was more than capable of crushing godly stone and steel alike.

"If you're going to be leaving, then I'm going to get my fill, right here, right now. Now remove your clothing so that we may proceed. As a certain itch has returned and there is only one way to satisfy it." Nuwa growled into Percy's ear.

Percy's eyes widened as he knew better than to argue with the horny Chinese Goddess. '_Oh, dear gods. I'm leaving this place with a limp after I'm done._' Percy thought as he began to strip, one thing was for sure this was gonna be one hell of a night.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

At the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, sat a large palace, this was Atlantis and also the home of Poseidon the Greek God of the Sea. A tall handsome man with black hair and sea green eyes could be seen leaning over the balcony, he was dressed as a fisherman. This was Poseidon, and he had a depressed expression as he stared out into the infinite blue of the sea.

"Why are you out here my Lord?" An elegant feminine voice called out from behind the Sea God.

"Amphitrite? I thought you were…"

"Thought I was what?" Said the beautiful woman with dark mocha like eyes, black hair pinned back in a net of pearls and silk, she was wearing a sea green gown. And if one were to look close enough, one would say she might even have little horns that resemble crab claws sticking out of the top of her head. She scowled at Poseidon. "Did another mortal catch your eye my Lord?" She spat out as the Sea God didn't respond nor did he flinch.

"No… I no longer have the drive…to seek out mortal women…" Poseidon said in an emotionless tone. The death of Sally Jackson and the disappearance of Percy had hit Poseidon hard. So hard in fact that he swore off all mortal women, unlike all the other Olympians Poseidon truly cared about his children and his lovers more than any Olympian did. It always hurt him when they died, but this time it was different he had assumed that Hades had murdered both, or possibly Hades and Zeus teamed up to do the deed.

"So, I assume you're still thinking about that bastard? If he still is alive, what would you do if you met him? Would you beg him for forgiveness for not being there for him?" Amphitrite asked/demanded, she was curious as Poseidon had changed after the death of his former lover and the supposed death of her husband's bastard child. She was not like Hera or Persephone, who were both vengeful towards their husband's demigod children. She didn't have the heart nor the stomach to do it, as they all reminded her of her beloved husband.

"I don't deserve forgiveness, I thought if I stayed away from them it would protect them from Zeus and Hades…" Poseidon said as he gritted his teeth. "It turned out to be one of my biggest blunders, I should've made contact with them sooner. But Zeus probably would've found out and both he and Hades would hunt Percy down until he was dead. If he is still alive… I wouldn't ask for forgiveness. I would simply ask for a chance to get to know my son." Poseidon said as a few tears poured down from his eyes.

"You've changed my Lord, perhaps…" The Queen of the Sea paused for a brief moment as she glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw her son Triton hiding around the corner. He was most likely eavesdropping on their conversation, she decided to leave him be for the moment. "Perhaps if your son still is alive, I would like to have words with him." Amphitrite said gently.

"I really do hope he's alive, but I can't imagine him being loyal to Olympus after all that he's been through." Poseidon said.

"Enough about this my Lord. Come down and enjoy the party, after all, Triton had something important to tell you." Amphitrite snickered as she watched her son disappear around the corner. Poseidon raised an eyebrow remembering that his firstborn son indeed had something to tell him.

"Well, then my dear wife what are we waiting for." Poseidon said before offering his hand, Amphitrite gladly took it before they made their way back down to the throne room.

* * *

**The End**

**Now I'm sure some of you are curious as to how powerful Percy is in this story, well you should know Percy has six different forms his most powerful being his divine form. Also, Percy's divine form is too powerful to be used in the mortal world/plane, otherwise it would result in the absolute destruction of the human world as we know it.**

**Percy's mortal form - twelve-year-old form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's mortal form - adult form – it is his current form and Percy is capable of effortlessly defeating any of the fourteen Olympians without using his full power in this form. **

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's divine form – is roughly anywhere in between three to four times stronger then Ouranos, not only allowing Percy to fight against Thor and his mother Amaterasu. But also granting him enough power to fight on par with Nuwa who is superior to both Thor and Amaterasu individually.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!""" **

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**

**Ja Ne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Solar Destruction of the Sea**

**I don't own or co-own Percy Jackson & the Olympians****, and Character's from different anime, ****those rights belong to Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors. ****Based upon Characters created by Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors.**

**The story was created by Syareoo**

**Co-written by **

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

It was early in the morning, possibly close to five AM give or take a few minutes. A small boy, incredibly small for his age, laid in the bed of his dorm room. Yancy Academy a boarding school for troubled kids. True to his word Chaos indeed created a mortal disguise for Percy to use, that he could turn on and off at the drop of a dime. It was also convenient that Chaos had altered the memories of all the deities and supernatural beings of the Greek pantheon and mythology; in order to make them believe that Percy was actually born nine years later than he actually was. So instead of them believing he was twenty-one years old they believe him to be twelve years old instead.

His vibrant green eyes cracked open, releasing a groan of discomfort as he slightly tilted his head to the side glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand. The bright red florescent numbers read five o'clock. "Tch. Just my luck, I had to wake up early today…" The Hindu-Shinto God in disguise grumbled. Laying his head back down on his pillow he stared up at the ceiling with a scowl.

'_I really don't want to go on this field trip to the museum today. Chiron and the Satyr Grover aren't all that bad. Then there's the Fury…_' Percy thought to himself, God how he hated his current form. It only granted him access to a maximum of ten percent of his full power; of course, this didn't count his godly or divine form's.

"**Darling!**" Percy's eyes snapped open as he heard a familiar feminine voice echoed throughout his mind.

'_Gaia is that you?_'

"**But of course, who else would I be? You're the first being who actually wanted to help me.**" The Protogenos of the Earth replied in a gentle tone.

This caused Percy to frown, Gaia was far from evil, true she may have acted sadistic and sinister, but she was not evil. She was in pain, none of her siblings attempted to help her, she cried out for help begging the Olympians, Titans, and humans to stop defiling her body. And yet they never stopped, and it drove her to insanity as she then begged Tartarus for help who in return, mated with her and created the Giants and Typhon. Alas the Giants were defeated, and Typhon was trapped within Mount Saint Helens, and Gaia retreated into her domain. The years slowly ate away at her sanity and just when she believed that all hope was lost her savior arrived.

Her savior was none other than Percy, who decided to use his Senjutsu in order to attempt to heal Gaia in order to get her on his side. Using his immensely powerful life force and near limitless amount of divine power Percy was able to begin purifying Gaia's domain without resorting to violence.

* * *

xxxx ~ flashback ~ xxxx

It was the weekend and Percy was free, he didn't have to worry about taking any tests or dealing with Chiron, the Satyr Grover or the Fury for that matter. It was a bright sunny day, and he decided to sit beneath a large oak tree, he sat in a meditative stance, legs crossed, Percy closed his eyes, taking a deep steady breath. Using Senjutsu he injected his very essence and power into nature itself, he could feel his very being sinking into the ground and trees, establishing a connection with nature.

It really wasn't hard to fool the Olympian gods, since Shinto and Hindu deities had greater control over their godly power to the point where they can walk amongst the Greek gods without even being detected.

If anyone were to come across him, they would believe that he was nothing more than a statue. His breathing was barely noticeable, not even a twitch or flinch. Percy had achieved perfect meditation, something only those of Shintoism, Hinduism, and Buddhism were capable of doing. His mind completely blank, as he strengthened his connection with nature.

He could feel it all.

The shifting winds. The soft pulsations of the earth. The ants and insects digging through the soil. The soft breathing in heartbeats of nearby animals watching him curiously from a distance, the birds were flying down and resting on his shoulders. Some creatures were even resting on his lap, basting in his calm presence.

He could feel and track every branch and root in the area. He could practically see the energy flowing through the trees, through the roots and all over the soil of the earth. He could feel everything. Men, women, children, animals, even monsters and gods.

Anything that lived, that breathed, all connected primarily to nature. Anything and everything that nature saw, so did he. He in nature were in synchronization. Every beat of his heart, the earth echoed.

He felt…pain.

His body hurt!

He gritted his teeth, his muscles twitching. The animals around him mirroring his emotions as they began to either growl or cry.

He felt corruption. Greed.

Painful pulses rippled all around him. He saw machines, drilling into his body. He saw fire spreading, hurting him! Burning him! He saw people, leaving their trash all over him! Trees being cut down! Heavy objects weighing him down! Holes being dug deep into his body!

Why!? Why was this happening!?

Mother Nature, the earth or rather Gaia? She was in pain! Her cries echoing in his head! How long had she been crying for? Why hadn't those useless Olympians helped her?

They were most likely oblivious to her pain!?

She needed help desperately! She was hurting, angry, sad and worst of all betrayed! So many emotions! So much pain! So much anger.

Make it stop! He could practically hear cries for help?

Percy's eyes snapped open as his form was engulfed in a bright light, apparently, his preteen form was not strong enough, but his adult form should be. His initial transformation startled all the animals around him, but not enough to make them run away. Using his domain over illusion, he cast a powerful God level illusion to hide his very existence from everyone in the area including God level beings.

Once again Percy closed his eyes but this time injecting nearly all his power and essence into nature attempting to heal Gaia. Clearing his mind and slowing his breathing down, however, something different happened this time. Percy felt a pull on his consciousness as he found himself floating in an infinite void of a mixture of warm colors (fiery red, bright yellow, vibrant green, and sky blue).

"Where am I? What is this place?" Percy thought aloud before he heard cries coming from directly in front of him and yet there was nothing there?

Frowning Percy jetted forward moving as fast as he could as the cries only got progressively louder. Percy continued until he came upon a figure, the figure of a woman who looked no older than her early twenties. She had long black hair, that was as black as potting soil, her skin was as white as snow, and she wore a dress that seemed to be made of mud and dirt. She was extremely beautiful, being one of the most beautiful goddesses Percy had ever set his eyes on. Although she was inferior to Inari, Nuwa, Amaterasu and the members of the Tridevi.

This woman was crying, just seeing her sitting crying her eyes out, caused an ugly feeling to build up in Percy's chest.

"Please make it stop!"

Percy stopped his advance as he just stared at the woman, who most likely was Gaia; the Protogenos of the Earth, Mother of the Titans and Giants, or simply Mother Earth.

"It hurts! It hurts so much!"

Percy bit his lip as he clenched his fists tightly, this poor woman was suffering at the hands of not only her children but her grandchildren as well. And mankind wasn't helping if anything they were making it worse.

"Why must I suffer so!"

Not bothering to wait any longer Percy rushed forward, wrapping his arms around Gaia from behind causing the Goddess to gasp at the sudden contact. "No more. I will not allow you to suffer any longer. I'll do everything in my power to heal you." Percy said.

Gaia was so shocked by this that she was unable to form words. However, she glanced backwards looking at her Savior as her earthy green orbs glanced into Percy's golden red ones. "W-Who are y-you?" She asked in between sniffles.

Percy didn't answer at first; however, he offered her a warm smile that turned into a cheesy grin. "My name is Percy Jackson and I am the son of Amaterasu and Shiva. And I'm the one who's going to take all of your pain and hatred away." Percy said as Gaia was so shocked, that she was unable to do anything but stare at Percy.

* * *

xxxx ~ flashback kai ~ xxxx

And true to his word Percy had connected to Gaia's domain every day for several hours at a time in order to not only heal her with his Senjutsu, powerful life force and divine power. But also, to give her someone to talk to, someone who truly cared about her and wasn't about to abandon her.

"**Darling?**" Gaia's voice snapped Percy out of his funk.

'_Sorry Gaia I was lost in my thoughts, what were you saying again?_' Percy said sheepishly as he heard Gaia huff.

"**As I was saying before you stopped listening to me…**" Gaia said in a sickly-sweet tone that sent chills down Percy spine. "**What are you going to do about the Fury, the Satyr, and Chiron?**" Gaia asked in a slightly annoyed tone. While she knew there was nothing she could do about Inari or Nuwa, she wasn't going to let anyone else take her Percy away from her.

'_I'm not worried about Grover or Chiron. Let them believe I'm a clueless demigod it's better that way, the less they know about me and my plans the better. As for the Fury, I'm going to find out why she's been following me around today during the field trip. Although I'm curious why haven't you manifested a physical avatar for yourself?_' Percy asked.

"**Now darling I've already told you why I can't manifest a physical avatar yet. Those damn Olympians will have a heart attack if they find out I'm awake, and they will cause more damage to my domain. And yes, I suggest you deal with the Fury immediately as her presence around you makes me feel uncomfortable.**" Gaia said in a scolding tone.

Percy couldn't help but smirk it didn't take a genius to tell that Gaia had a crush on him. The only decent lover she had was Tartarus, and even then, he wasn't that good, he lost interest in her after the Giants lost. And that was something that ground Percy's gears, while he wasn't necessarily looking for another lover, though he wouldn't turn Gaia down. Who wouldn't? She was such a sweet woman and a kind loving mother, she was just a little too overprotective for her own good?

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Percy walked beside Grover as they followed behind "Mr. Brunner". Percy was impressed by their disguises, Grover pulled off the entire crippled thing perfectly no one would suspect him of being a Satyr. While Chiron appeared as a disabled man in a motorized wheelchair.

Percy frowned as another student, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of her sandwich at Grover, they were getting stuck in his curly brown hair. '_The first thing I'm going to do when this field trip is over… I'm going to skin her alive, gut her, and hang her by her entrails._' Percy growled in thought.

"**I wholeheartedly agree to darling. She's an awful mortal and should be taken out as soon as possible. I can always have the local animals attack and maul her to death?**" Gaia replied through their mental link. Percy was considering it but ultimately decided against it he wanted to do it himself which Gaia respected his decision.

"I'm so going to kill her," Percy mumbled.

Grover tried to calm the Shinto-Hindu God in disguise down. "It's okay. I actually like peanut butter."

"Yeah but not in your hair," Percy growled in response as Grover dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch. Percy glared at Nancy, as the ugly brown-haired girl flinched at the glare.

"Mr. Brunner" led the Museum tour.

He rode up front in his fake wheelchair, guiding the students through the big echoey Galleries, past marble statues, and glass cases full of ancient Greek and Roman pottery.

He gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall stone column with a big sphinx on the top and started telling the class how it was a grave marker, a stele, for a girl about twelve to thirteen years old. He told the class about the carvings on the sides. The whole time, the Fury or rather Alecto; who is disguised as a math teacher from Georgia named Mrs. Dodds. "Mrs. Dodds" had been giving Percy the evil eye a lot lately, and he was genuinely confused as to why. Why in all that was good and holy, was Hades sending one of his most loyal subjects to spy on him?

Anyways "Mr. Brunner" kept on talking about Greek funeral art.

Finally, Nancy Bobofit snickered about some naked guy on the stele, and Percy glared at her and said, "Will you grow up, and do us a favor and keep your mouth shut!"

It came out a lot louder than Percy intended to. Not that he really cared at the moment.

The whole group laughed. And Chiron stopped his story.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

"**Nice going darling.**" Gaia giggled at Percy.

'_Quiet you._' Percy replied as Gaia's giggle fit only increased, which caused Percy to internally growl.

Percy looked at his teacher with a blank expression. "No, sir."

The trainer of heroes then pointed to one of the pictures on the stele. "Perhaps you'll tell us what this picture represents?"

Percy glanced at the carving, he could hear Gaia growling in response to the image.

"That would be one of the biggest idiots in all of Greek and Roman mythology. That carving represents Kronos the Crooked One eating his own children. The reason why he did that is shortly after castrating and murdering his father Ouranus, his father the first Lord of the Sky cursed him, telling him that his children would destroy him and take over just like he was. And sure, enough Ouranus was right on the dot, Kronos married his sister Rhea, and shortly after Hestia was born, he devoured her. And this process continued, all the way up until Zeus, which his wife Rhea switched him out for a rock." Percy paused.

"I mean really how stupid do you have to be to confuse a rock with a newborn godling?" Percy said in a joking manner as everyone started to laugh; even Grover and Chiron both allowed a chuckle to escape. And even to Percy surprise Alecto also released a small chuckle.

"Sorry for getting off track, now where was I. Oh yes, Rhea brought her newborn son to Gaia who raised him and taught him how to fight. Zeus years later disguised as a jester, began to entertain the Titans and one night after placing most of the Titans under sleeping spells. He fed his own father a mixture of mustard and wine which caused the Titan to vomit up his other children. And after that Zeus, Poseidon and Hades had their symbols of power created by the elder Cyclops; Master Bolt, the Trident, and the Helm of Darkness. With these three weapons, they were able to turn the tide of war and ultimately defeat the Titans. And Zeus using the same scythe that Kronos use to chop his own father to pieces, Zeus did the exact same thing and scattered his father's remains in the deepest part of Tartarus." Percy finished.

"Mr. Brunner" stared at Percy with a look of pride and approval. "Very impressive Mr. Jackson," the trainer of heroes praised the Shinto-Hindu God in disguise, "now if only the rest of my class paid as much attention as you do." Chiron said staring at the rest of the students with a look of disapproval.

Some snickers from the group.

Behind Percy, Nancy mumbled to a friend, "like we're going to be using this in real life. Like this is going to be on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids.'"

"And why, Mr. Jackson," Chiron said, "to paraphrase Miss. Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover mumbled.

"Shut up," Nancy hissed, her face even brighter than her dark red hair.

Percy looked deep in thought, he had the word this answer correctly otherwise he could jeopardize his entire mission here. Ultimately, he decided to play the fool, and simply shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, sir."

"I see." Chiron looked and sounded disappointed. "It's lunchtime. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?"

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys pushing each other around and acting like doofuses.

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue.

Overhead, a giant storm was brewing, with dark clouds, although Susanoo, Thor, and Indra could create darker clouds. There is no doubt in the demigod turned God's mind both Zeus and Poseidon were fighting, over what Percy had no clue.

Although no one seemed to notice. Some of the guys were pelting pigeons with Lunchable crackers. Nancy Bobofit was trying to pickpocket something from a lady's purse, and, of course, Mrs. Dodds wasn't seeing a thing.

"Mr. Brunner" parked his wheelchair at the base of the handicapped ramp. He ate celery while reading a paperback novel. A red umbrella stuck up from the back of his chair, making it look like a motorized café table.

Both Grover and Percy were sitting on the edge of the fountain, away from the others. "Can I have your Apple?"

Percy snorted before handing his apple to Grover, just as Grover was about to take a bite. When Nancy and her ugly friends appeared in front of Percy who scowled at her. She simply smirked before dumping her half-eaten lunch into Grover's lap.

"Oops." She grinned at Percy with her crooked teeth.

Percy was angry, his eyes flickered from vibrant green to golden red and back to green. He was trying desperately not to release his divine power. However, an idea popped into Percy's head as a cruel grin appeared on his face.

Almost instantly water shot out of the fountain before pulling Nancy into it. "Percy pushed me!" She screamed from inside the fountain.

Mrs. Dodds materialized next to Percy and Grover.

Now it was Percy's chance to get to the bottom of why a Fury had been spying on him since last Christmas. "Now, honey come with me."

"Wait!" Grover yelled. "It was me. I pushed her."

She glared at him so hard that his whole frame was trembling.

"I don't think so, Mr. Underwood," she said.

"B-But…"

"You-will-stay-here."

Grover then looked at Percy desperately.

"Don't worry about it, Grover." Percy said while patting him on the shoulder. "Thanks for trying anyways."

Nancy Bobofit smirked.

'_On second thought Gaia can you send a flock of birds after her?_'

Without missing a beat Gaia replied. "**Of course, darling consider it done she won't be bothering you anytime soon.**" Gaia replied in a voice filled with glee.

As Percy turned to face Mrs. Dodds but she wasn't there. She was standing at the museum entrance, way at the top of the stairs, gesturing impatiently at me to come on.

Percy quickly followed after her, she led Percy all the way back into the Greek and Roman section. The gallery was completely empty. She had her arms crossed underneath her chest as she was growling at a big marble frieze of the Greek gods.

"You been giving us problems, honey," she said.

Percy glanced around making sure no one was around before setting his sights back on the Fury in front of him. "Alright cut the crap Alecto. Why in the hell did Hades send you here? Because as far as I know, I've never done a damn thing to him." Percy said.

Mrs. Dodds or rather Alecto was taken back by this information, however, her surprise quickly turned into anger. "You know damn well what you did!"

"Actually, I don't. Because all I know is you appeared after Christmas. I was in Japan for Christmas vacation so whatever happened has nothing to do with me. I swear on Chaos that I speak the truth." Percy said as thunder rumbled in the background.

Alecto was taken back by this information, no one and I mean no one had ever made an oath on the creator of the Greek and Roman mythologies name before. "To make such an oath… It means you really didn't steal Lord Hades' Helm of Darkness."

Percy had a look of absolute disbelief. "You're kidding me someone stole Hades Helm of Darkness? What kind of idiot does that?" Percy paused before glancing up at the sky, "let me guess someone stole thunder pricks bolt to?"

Alecto cracked a smile despite the seriousness of the situation. "Yes, I agree with you, only a fool would steal a God symbol of power. And my Lord suspected that Poseidon was the culprit."

Percy sighed before rubbing his forehead. "This day can't get any worse can it," Percy grumbled before glancing at the Fury in front of him. "Alecto may I ask a favor of you?"

Alecto still in the disguise of Mrs. Dodds glared at the Shinto-Hindu God in disguise. "You have a lot of nerve asking me that demigo…" Her words died in her throat as Percy's form shifted from that of a twelve-year-old to a full adult. The area around them turned a dull gray all colors faded away. It felt like the gravity in the area had increased tenfold as she was struggling to stand.

"I would choose your words carefully Fury before I decide to annihilate you in your entirety." Percy said in a serious tone as he was releasing enough power to make Hades look like a toddler in comparison. Alecto was too frightened to even speak as she dropped down to her knees.

"Are you willing to listen now?"

Percy got a nod in response as he continued. "I would like you to give Hades this message for me. Tell him I would like to meet with him as soon as possible. And tell him that I have much to discuss with him and that I am not the thief. Because I really don't want to have to destroy him, as he is a valuable asset to me." Percy explained.

Alecto nodded again unable to speak, and finally, Percy raised his hand before snapping his fingers. Not only did the color return to the world around them, but Percy also was back in his child form. "I suggest you leave now before Chiron suspect something." Percy said before turning around and leaving.

"Di immortales," Alecto whispered to herself. "What in the name of the Gods was he? His power was even greater than that of either of the big three with their symbols of power? One thing's for sure he definitely doesn't need to steal their symbols of power to defeat them?" Alecto said genuinely terrified as she disappeared into a burst of darkness.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Percy walked out the doors of the museum, to see all of his classmates still out there sitting on the steps. Although there was one odd thing happening, Nancy Bobofit was being chased by a flock of seagulls that were attacking her. Grover was still sitting by the fountain, one of Nancy's ugly friends glared at Percy, and she said, "I hope Mrs. Kerr whips your but for what you did to Nancy."

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Who?"

"Our teacher. Duh!"

Percy blinked. They never had a teacher named Mrs. Kerr. Percy then turned to Grover and asked if he knew Mrs. Dodds. Just to test his theory.

"Who?" Grover said although he paused at first, and he wouldn't look at Percy. Percy inwardly groaned, of course, they use the damn Mist, they thought he was a clueless demigod.

"**Darling there is no point in asking any of them there just going to continue lying to you,**" Gaia spoke to him telepathically as Percy mentally nodded in response before sitting down next to Grover. It really made Percy wonder why the hell did he accept this mission in the first place?

* * *

**The End**

**Percy's mortal form - twelve-year-old form – this form only as access to 10% of Percy's mortal form - adult form.**

**Percy's mortal form - adult form – it is his current form and Percy is capable of effortlessly defeating any of the fourteen Olympians without using his full power in this form. **

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's godly form – is on par with Ouranos in terms of raw power.**

**Percy's divine form – is roughly anywhere in between three to four times stronger then Ouranos, not only allowing Percy to fight against Thor and his mother Amaterasu. But also granting him enough power to fight on par with Nuwa who is superior to both Thor and Amaterasu individually.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!""" **

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**

**Ja Ne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Solar Destruction of the Sea**

**I don't own or co-own Percy Jackson & the Olympians****, and Character's from different anime, ****those rights belong to Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors. ****Based upon Characters created by Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors.**

**The story was created by Syareoo**

**Co-written by **

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

* * *

Percy laid on top of the bed of his shared dorm room with Grover, he was currently alone right now studying for exam week that was getting closer. The Latin exam was the only test Percy really cared about all the others he didn't give a damn about. Grover had stated that he needed to go speak with "Mr. Brunner" about something important. This left Percy alone to read through his Cambridge Guide to Greek Mythology.

Percy had grown steadily more impatient and irritated, wondering if Alecto had even told Hades about him? Closing his book before setting it down on his nightstand Percy laid his head against his pillows. "Sooner I can meet Hades the sooner I can begin my plan." He muttered to himself.

"**Darling you'll meet him sooner or later you just have to be patient.**" Gaia's soothing words seemed to calm Percy a little bit as he mentally nodded. However, a mildly powerful presence was making itself known to Percy.

"So, Alecto has informed me that you wanted to speak with me?"

'_Well speak of the devil look who it is._' Percy thought to himself as Gaia giggled at the irony of Percy's words.

What stood in front of Percy was a tall man with pale skin, shoulder length straight black hair, black eyes, and he was wearing a black robe. While the man wasn't overly muscular, he was giving off a healthy amount of divine power.

"So, she didn't inform you about me. That's good I can now initiate the first part of my plan. Which involves you. And before you ask, I did not steal your Helm I swear on Chaos I didn't." Percy said as thunder rumbled in the background.

"Yes, Alecto already told me that but hearing your oath, only proves that you didn't." Hades said while narrowing his eyes at the spawn of Poseidon.

However, before Hades could even say anything else, Percy snapped his fingers as the two of them appeared in a large black void standing on a massive green crystal-like continent. "What the hell!? What have you done son of Poseidon?" Hades roared in both shock and anger. Percy's body was engulfed in a bright light as he took his adult form.

"Calm down Hades I brought you here so no one would interrupt our conversation plus I'm pretty sure your brother Chiron would have felt your presence. As for where we are, we are currently in the Space between Time a dimension I stumbled upon while messing with my domain of time. However, before I tell you anything else you need to swear on Chaos not to tell a soul about what I'm about to tell you." Percy said with a voice filled with seriousness.

Hades was taken back by this information, this boy was no demigod his presence was overwhelming, like Typhon overwhelming. "What do you want?" Hades asked as he took a step back while Percy stared at him blankly before sighing.

"I want you to swear on Chaos not to tell anyone about, what I'm going to tell you right now. I can't say anything beyond that until you swear."

Hades studied the Shinto-Hindu God carefully before doing as Percy said. "Fine. I, Hades God of the Dead and Lord of the Underworld, swear on Chaos not to speak a word of what you're about to say." The second eldest child of Kronos and Rhea said as thunder could be heard rumbling throughout the dimension.

Percy nodded. "Very well my name is Perseus Jackson and I am the son of Amaterasu and Shiva, I originally was the demigod son of your brother Poseidon. However, due to your idiot of a brother thunder prick and his stupid law forbidding gods from having contact with their demigod children, I was given a chance to become the adopted son of both Amaterasu and Shiva. I took it without a second thought, and they turn me into a full-fledged God the day after they found me after you sent countless monsters after me."

Hades eyes widened when he heard that, Amaterasu was stronger than all of the Protogenos without including Chaos, as the Protogenoi of the Void was on a completely different level of power. While Shiva was even stronger than Chaos and made the Lord of the Underworld wonder just how powerful Perseus truly was. On second thought he was better off not knowing because this boy could easily annihilate him without even trying if he wanted to.

Hades then did something that he thought he would never do to anyone. Percy raised an eyebrow at the actions of the Greek God of the Dead. "What are you doing?" Percy asked wondering if Hades' was alright? The Lord of the Underworld was bowing before him which was really odd to Percy.

"I beg for forgiveness for what I have done to you in the past."

"Look you don't have to beg for forgiveness I already forgave you a long time ago. I understand why you did it, it's in the past now. All I care about is the present and future." Percy explained as Hades glanced up at Percy.

"Then what did you want to speak to me about?"

Percy gave Hades a grin. "A chance for you to reclaim your birthright, I'm here under orders of Chaos to fix Olympus. While I can't promise you that you'll become the King of the Olympians." Percy said as Hades frowned at this, "however, I can promise you that you will become the God of the Sky." Percy explained.

Hades eyes lit up. "Really? But how are you going to do that if Zeus is the…" Hades words died in his throat as he then stared at Percy with a look of shock. "You can't mean your…" Percy nodded.

"I'm going to destroy the current Olympus and rebuild it better than ever. In order to do that I need to get rid of Zeus permanently, I'm going to chop him into pieces, the same way he did to Kronos. And I will banish Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, and Hera." Percy explained to Hades who was taken back by this information.

"But that would leave only, myself Hestia, Poseidon, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, and Hephaestus. Just what are you trying to achieve?"

"I'm going to unite Olympus with the Titans, Giants, and Protogenos. I'm not sure if you know this but your mythology is currently the weakest one in the world, at the moment, you have barely any human followers anymore and you gain most of your strength due to the demigods. Well not you, you gain your power from the dead. And you have your dear brother, Zeus to blame for all of this, but it won't matter soon enough he'll be out of the picture permanently."

Hades couldn't help but stare at Percy with a look of fear, shock, anger and slight approval. "Who gave you the right to do this?"

"Chaos did, plus I'm the God of Judgment."

"The God of Judgment?"

Percy sighed again before deciding to truly introduce himself to Hades. "I am, Perseus Jackson the Hindu-Shinto God of Space, Time, The Elements, Life and Death, Illusions, Judgment and a Minor God of Destruction and the Sun." Percy explained.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

It had been nearly fifteen minutes sense Hades left, after fully explaining everything to the God of the Underworld, it seemed that they came to an agreement. Hades agreed to join him in exchange that he returns his Helm and find the perpetrator who stole it. Which Percy agreed to.

Now Percy found himself, walking towards Chiron's office just to make sure he did not detect Hades presents or the shift in dimensions that he caused. He walked down the stairs to the faculty offices. Most of them were dark and empty, but "Mr. Brunner's" door was ajar, light from his window stretching across the hallway floor.

Percy was three steps from the door handle when he heard voices inside the office. Chiron asked a question. A voice answered that was definitely Grover's. "… worried about Percy, sir."

This caused Percy to raise an eyebrow. "**Remember darling they still believe you to be a demigod.**" Gaia responded before Percy could even begin to ponder the thought.

"… alone this summer," Grover was saying. "I mean, a Kindly One in this school! Now that we know for sure, and they know too…"

"We would only make matters worse by rushing him," Chiron responded. "We need the boy to mature more."

That last comment caused Percy to twitch in annoyance. '_Mature more?_' Percy growled in thought.

"But he may not have time. The summer solstice dead-line…"

"Will have to be resolved without him, Grover. Let him enjoy his ignorance while he still can."

"Sir, he saw her…" Percy grinned, his domain over illusions was powerful, so powerful in fact he made both Grover and Chiron believe that he had slain Alecto.

"His imagination," the trainer of heroes insisted. "The mist over the students and staff will be enough to convince him of that."

"Sir, I…I can't fail in my duties again." Grover's voice was cracked with emotion. "You know what that would mean."

"You haven't failed, Grover," Chiron said kindly. "I should have seen her for what she was. Now let's just worry about keeping Percy alive until next fall."

Percy resisted the urge to snort before using his domain over space to warp himself back to his dorm room. However, the shifting of space caught the attention of "Mr. Brunner".

A shadow slid across the lighted glass of "Brunner's" office door, the shadow of something much taller than the wheelchair-bound teacher, holding an archer's bow.

"Nothing," the trainer of heroes muttered. "My nerves haven't been right cents the winter solstice."

"Mine neither," Grover said. "Do you have any idea what that was?"

"No, I do not. But for now, go back to the dorm," Chiron told him. "You've got a long day of exams tomorrow."

Grover looked depressed. "Please don't remind me, sir."

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Percy glanced up from his book as Grover opened the door to their dorm room. "Well, G man what took you so long?"

Grover seemed nervous for a split-second before calming down. "I went to "Mr. Brunner" to get a few pointers on the Latin exam." Grover said with a slight stutter.

"Un huh." Was Percy simple response. '_Yeah right, that has to be the biggest load of…_' Percy began before being interrupted.

"**Darling what have I told you about your language!**" Gaia scolded him, she was still a mother and she remembered scolding her children for the same exact thing when they were still little Titans. Of course, her first husband Ouranus was no help at all, he was too busy attempting to kill their children.

"So, are you going to get ready for the test?" Grover asked.

Percy glanced at him again with an emotionless look. "I already finished. I wish you the best of luck Grover because you're gonna need it." Percy said before he started getting ready for bed.

Grover couldn't help but frown there was something off about Percy right now, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Hopefully, Percy wasn't catching on to the Greek world just yet that was the last thing he needed right now especially with this damn test coming up.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

The next afternoon, as Percy was leaving the three-hour Latin exam, he was fairly confident that he had passed the exam. Since he no longer had ADHD or dyslexia, so he had no problem spelling any Greek or Roman names. Chiron had called him back inside. For a moment Percy wondered if he found out that he had been eavesdropping on both him and Grover the night before, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Percy," he said. "What are you going to do next year, since you won't be coming back to Yancy?" His tone was kind, but Percy could also hear the worry in his voice.

Percy for his part had no intention of going to any more schools after this, all the stuff he had learned hear was absolutely useless. He would never use any of this in real life, and it was useless to his life in Japan and India.

"I'm not sure, sir."

"Well, I suggest you think about it over summer break. You never know when something may come up. Who knows, maybe you could join a summer camp?" Chiron suggested as Percy raised an eyebrow.

"I'll think about it, sir, I'll see you around… Chiron…" Percy whispered at the very end, but Chiron caught it as his eyes widened in shock. And before he could even utter another word Percy was already gone.

'_He knew who I was? But how, and when? How long has he known…_' Chiron thought to himself. "This is most troubling…" Chiron mumbled to himself.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Percy ignored all of his fellow students as he finished packing his suitcase, the sooner he was out of this place the better he would feel. He listened to some of the other guys who were joking around, talking about their vacation plans. One of them was going on a hiking trip to Switzerland. Another was cruising the Caribbean for a month. They asked him what he was doing for summer and Percy told them he was going to Japan to spend some time with his parents.

"Oh," one of the guys said. "That's pretty awesome." Then they went back to the conversation as if Percy never existed. Percy simply scowled at them before going on his way, however, somewhat to his surprise Grover had booked a ticket to Manhattan on the same Greyhound bus that he had.

During the bus ride, Grover kept on glancing nervously down the aisle, watching the other passengers. Most people would assume that he's worried about getting teased or bullied. Percy was starting to get annoyed, so he leaned towards Grover before whispering into his ear. "Looking for Kindly Ones?"

Grover nearly jumped out of his seat. "W…Wha…What do you mean?" Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Grover you and Chiron really need to learn not to leave the door open at night when you're talking about the supernatural world. I heard your entire conversation."

Grover's eye twitched. "Look, Percy… I was just worried for you, see? I mean, hallucinating about Demon math teachers…"

Percy shook his head. "Grover…"

"And I was telling "Mr. Brunner"…wait did you just say Chiron?"

Percy resisted the urge to chuckle. "It took you long enough to figure that out huh."

Grover stared at Percy with his mouth agape. "Wait so your telling me you know who "Mr. Brunner" truly was this entire time in you didn't say anything?"

Percy nodded. "Of course, I did. And I know you're not human either. Isn't that right goat boy." Percy snickered as Grover glared at him.

"Percy this is not a joking matter you're in danger," Grover growled while fishing out a grubby looking business card. "Take this, okay? In case you need me this summer."

The card was in fancy script, which caused Percy to raise an eyebrow. What kind of sadistic idiot would make something like this? A demigod would never be able to read this properly, due to their dyslexia. The card went something like this:

Grover Underwood

Keeper

Half-Blood Hill

Long Island, New York

(800) 009-0009

"Hmmm… Interesting." Percy said before pocketing the card.

Grover simply twitched at Percy's nonchalant reply. "This is serious Percy if you really need me please don't hesitate to get in contact with me."

"Not to be mean but why would I need you?" Percy said not trying to sound like a jerk.

Grover blushed right down to his Adam's apple. "Look, Percy, the truth is, I…I kind of have to protect you."

Percy stared at him. Percy had to resist the urge to start laughing unless Indra or Odin or someone even more powerful than them was coming after him, he didn't need protection.

There was a huge grinding noise under their feet. Black smoke poured from the dashboard and the whole bus filled with the smell of rotten eggs.

The driver cursed and limped the Greyhound over to the side of the highway.

After a few minutes clanking around in the engine compartment, the driver announced that everyone had to get off. Grover and Percy followed everyone outside.

They were on a stretch of country road, no place you'd notice if you didn't break down there. On their side of the highway was nothing but maple trees and litter from passing cars. On the other side, across four lanes of asphalt shimmering with afternoon heat, was an old-fashioned fruit stand.

The stuff on sale looked really good; heaping boxes of blood red cherries and apples, walnuts and apricots, jugs of cider in tubs full of ice. There were no customers, just three old ladies sitting in rocking chairs in the shade of a maple tree, knitting the biggest pair of socks anyone had ever seen.

The socks were the size of sweaters, but they weren't clearly socks. The lady on the right was knitting one of them. The lady on the left was knitting the other one. The lady in the middle held an enormous basket of electric blue yarn. All three women looked ancient, with pale skin wrinkled like fruit leather, silver hair tied back in white bandannas, bony arms sticking out of bleached cotton dresses.

They were glaring daggers at Percy, who was glaring right back at them. '_Just fucking perfect._' Percy cursed in thought. The fates; Clotho: Fate of Birth, Lachesis: Fate of Life and Atropos: Fate of Death. Why the hell were they here? They couldn't do anything to him due to his Hindu and Shinto blood running through his veins.

"**Darling… Even knowing they can't hurt you they can still mess with you, so be careful around them.**" Gaia advised as Percy nodded, wanting nothing more than to obliterate the three of them right here and now.

Percy glanced at Grover, curious to see his expression or rather his reaction. Percy saw that the blood had drained from his face and his nose was twitching.

"Grover?"

"H…Hey, man…tell me they're not looking at you. They are, aren't they?"

Percy grabbed Grover shoulder, he was going to regret doing this, but it would be better to do this then have Grover freaking out. Percy closed his eyes before focusing on not only him but Grover and their luggage. Using his domain of illusion, he not only turned them invisible but also erase the memories of all of the humans on the bus including the driver. Then using his domain over space, he warped him Grover and their luggage to his apartment in New York.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Grover was freaking out, he had just gone from staring at the fates now standing in an apartment.

"What, where, how!?"

Percy handed Grover a bottle of water. "Now Grover I need you to calm down and listen to me carefully." Grover was freaking out as he held the bottle of water as he couldn't control his shaking.

"Grover?"

"Percy those were the fates! You're in danger we have to go!"

Percy rolled his eyes before jabbing his fingers into Grover's neck, the Satyr's eyes widened before they drooped as Grover fell to the ground unconscious. Percy picked him up before bringing him over to the couch and laying him on it gently. "Maybe I should just erase his memories just to make it easier on myself." Percy began to ponder.

"**Darling I suggest you keep him around he could be useful to you.**"

'_I was thinking the same thing Gaia. But how useful would he be to me? I'm not trying to be rude, but he would be killed almost immediately. It's better that way as he's one of my only friends I've made outside of Japan and India._' Percy replied.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Several hours went by, and Percy ultimately decided to erase and change Grover's memories. Percy decided to remove the memories of Percy teleporting him to his apartment as well as the fates. And in its place, he created the memory of him and Grover arriving at his apartment.

Percy sat on the roof of his apartment, he enjoyed watching the moon at night a hobby he picked up off Tsukuyomi. At first the Shinto Moon God despised Percy's very existence, however after a decent amount of time Tsukuyomi eventually warmed up to Percy. Sadly, enough Susanoo had never even attempted to get to know Percy at all he simply hated the boy.

'_I wonder what Inari and Nuwa are doing right now?_' Percy thought to himself, as he was thinking about creating a crystal viewing mirror in order to speak to one of them. However, before he could do that Percy quickly jumped off the roof as a figure slammed right into it shaking the entire apartment complex. It was a good thing he was the only one in the apartment complex because to an average mortal it appeared as an empty lot. He had also placed Grover under a powerful sleeping spell, so Grover wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

"Who's there?" Percy called out as a large figure jumped down from the roof landing in front of him. It was a massive two-and-a-half-meter tall man covered in samurai armor.

"You are nothing more than a disgrace." The armored man spat out.

This caused Percy to frown. "Excuse me?"

"The other Shinto deities may not see it. But Lord Susanoo does, you are given such a gracious gift becoming that which we samurai desire the most. To become a child of a Shinto deity. And you tarnish that gift by returning to the Greeks! I shall put an end to you and bring honor back to the Shinto!" The samurai roared as Percy frowned.

"Are you acting of your own accord or did Susanoo send you here?"

The samurai sneered at Percy before raising his massive katana. "In fact, he did. Because Lady Amaterasu is too blind to see what you're doing but Lord Susanoo sees through your lies. My name is Tenso Uramaru. On Guard!"

Percy opened his hand summoning forth a blade made out of pure energy, Tenso charged forward clashing his blade against Percy's. Sparks flew everywhere, as the two continue to clash it looked almost like an elegant dance, the two kicked up a dust storm. Percy gripped his energy blade with both hands as it morphed into a giant hammer.

"OOOORUGH!" Percy roared to the heavens as he slammed the massive hammer into Tenso sending him flying, the large samurai shot through the air missing several buildings before landing in Jones Beach. The large man staggered to his feet as Percy came screaming out of the sky with his hammer aimed for the man's head.

Tenso with a swipe of his hand, caused the sky to roar with thunder as the wind began to pick up. A powerful gust of wind knocked Percy away, as he gracefully landed on his feet.

Percy's eyes widened realizing, that this samurai was not normal either he was a demigod or Susanoo blessed him, or quite possibly adopted him. '_This is bad I need to finish this now…_' Percy thought.

"**What's wrong darling? You're not getting tired, already are you?**" Gaia teased Percy.

'_No, I'm not getting tired. I'm more worried about this samurai alerting Poseidon or worse Zeus by creating this storm._' Percy responded before charging forward turning his hammer into a glaive. Percy blocked the samurai's katana with his glaive, before delivering a powerful kick to the samurai stomach sending him tumbling across the beach. Looking overhead Percy noticed that the storm had died down.

"Curse you, Jackson!" Tenso jumped to his feet before charging forward raising his katana above his head. Percy knocked the katana out of the samurai's hand before coming down with a powerful vertical arc. Completely severing Tenso's right arm causing the samurai to scream bloody murder as he gripped his bloodied stump.

"You'll pay for that Perseus Jackson!" The samurai roared before sending an arc of powerful black lightning from his left hand at Percy. Percy instantly recognized this lightning, it was Susanoo signature ability, the ability to summon forth black lightning capable of disintegrating almost anything it came into contact with. As the lightning neared Percy his body began to distort and flicker as a large boulder took his place.

The black lightning completely demolished the boulder, as Tenso's eyes widened before he glanced to his left as he saw Percy standing there. '_When did he…how could I forgot he's the God of Space._' Percy dispelled his energy glaive, as he quickly clenched his fist and raised it up as it quickly became cloaked in lightning.

"This will not be the last time you see me, Perseus Jackson." Tenso spat out Percy's name like it was a curse word. "But I believe it's time I take my leave."

Percy had no intention of letting the samurai leave, using his domain over space again Percy materialized right in front of Tenso whose eyes widened in shock. However faster than the samurai could react Percy thrusted his lightning cloaked fist right through the samurai's chest. The life in the samurai's eyes faded almost instantly. "Damn what a mess," Percy grumbled as he ripped his arm out of the samurai's chest before storing the samurai's body severed arm and katana in his storage dimension.

Percy quickly teleported back to his apartment complex, he was deftly going to have words with his mother tomorrow about this. One thing was for sure Susanoo could possibly be charged with treason for this.

* * *

**The End**

**Percy's mortal form - twelve-year-old form – this form only as access to 10% of Percy's mortal form - adult form.**

**Percy's mortal form - adult form – it is his current form and Percy is capable of effortlessly defeating any of the fourteen Olympians without using his full power in this form. As stated by Hades himself Percy's power is comparable to that of Typhon.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's godly form – is on par with Ouranos in terms of raw power.**

**Percy's divine form – is roughly anywhere in between three to four times stronger then Ouranos, not only allowing Percy to fight against Thor and his mother Amaterasu. But also granting him enough power to fight on par with Nuwa who is superior to both Thor and Amaterasu individually.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!""" **

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**

**Ja Ne**


	5. Chapter 5

**Solar Destruction of the Sea**

**I don't own or co-own Percy Jackson & the Olympians****, and Character's from different anime, ****those rights belong to Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors. ****Based upon Characters created by Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors.**

**The story was created by Syareoo**

**Co-written by **

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

* * *

Early the next morning, above the country of Japan; in the Heavenly Planes otherwise known as Takamagahara the Shinto equivalent of heaven where all Shinto Gods exist. Fields of pure green spread as far as the eye could see. There were many animals, ordinary and mythical, roaming about the lush and vast land. And what seemed to be in the center of the field, a massive Japanese palace stood.

Throughout the massive Japanese palace, a feminine voice could be heard yelling. "WHHHAT!?"

Percy stood in front of his mother's desk, with the corpse of Tenso Uramaru laying right next to him. "And he claims that Susanoo sent him after me. Saying that I was a disgrace to the Shinto, for helping the Greeks. He also said that you were too blind to see what I truly was." Percy said calmly as Amaterasu was angry no, she was worse than angry she was furious.

"Ooooh, when I get my hands on that no-good lying sack of…"

"Amaterasu calmed down." Tsukuyomi said attempting to calm down his ex-wife and sister. Tsukuyomi is a tall slim handsome man, appearing to be in his mid to late twenties, with long silky silver hair flowing past his shoulders. His current attire consisted of a purplish-blue and white kimono with Moon-representative ornaments.

Amaterasu glared at her ex-husband and brother gritting her teeth, true Percy may have helped them sort out their problems, but Amaterasu still couldn't help but hold a small amount of resentment for her brother. "How can I calm down when Susanoo has done this! To my very own son nonetheless!"

Tsukuyomi flinched at his sister's tone, truth be told Tsukuyomi and Susanoo never got along. While Tsukuyomi was more willing to accept change Susanoo refused, even his former wife Kushinadahime left him due to his abusive nature and being completely drunk all the time. And his bipolar disorder didn't help either, plus the man had a thing for being dramatic.

Standing off in the corner was an older man, who had blackish-gray hair tied in a tight bun, he was wearing a blue kimono with blue sandals. "Enough my daughter. Susanoo will be punished for this; all the evidence points in the direction of young Perseus being innocent." The man said who was radiating enough divine power to cause Gaia to shiver in fear.

Percy gave the older man a nod. "Thank you, Lord Izanagi." Percy said as the older man gave the Shinto-Hindu God a small smile.

"Then what should we do with our traitorous brother? It's obvious he has no intention of stopping?" Tsukuyomi grumbled.

"I guess I could ask Izanami if she has seen him as of late. As he was placed in charge of guarding the entrance to Yomi." Izanagi said softly. Izanagi truly did miss his sister and wife, Izanami however due to their actions in the past. There was no way they would ever be able to rekindle their once love-filled marriage.

"Now that you mention it, I haven't seen him in a while?" Amaterasu said sharply.

Izanagi decided to change the subject as he glanced at Percy. "Now young Perseus mind telling me why you have a deity attached to you?" Percy bit back a curse, as Gaia had been completely silent throughout this entire meeting. This caught the attention of both Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi who stared at Percy with slight concerned and curiosity.

"Really now? And why haven't you told me about this before Percy?" Amaterasu asked a bit hurt, that Percy had not told her about this.

Percy released a sigh. "The truth of the matter is, I wanted to keep this a secret for as long as possible. I wanted it to be a surprise for you mother." Percy said softly while averting his gaze from Amaterasu. '_You can manifest yourself now Gaia, there is no point in hiding anymore._' Percy asked Gaia who remained silent but complied.

A swirl of earthy green energy appeared next to Percy as Gaia took her mortal form, the reaction of the three Shinto deities in the room were completely different. Izanagi seemed indifferent, not all that intimidated by the inferior Primordial Goddess, if she were to cause a problem, he could easily wipe her from existence. Tsukuyomi like many other male deities had tried to court Gaia, and he couldn't help but wonder what Percy's relationship was with the Primordial Goddess of the Earth.

And as for Amaterasu well. "Gaia…" Amaterasu gave a slight growl as she stood from her seat.

Gaia swallowed the lump in her throat as she took a step back, even in her prime she was no match for Amaterasu, and she was far from her prime due to how much damage has been done to the earth. "Ama…Amaterasu, I…I." Gaia tried to say, only to flinch when Amaterasu reached out with her hand. Closing her eyes tight Gaia was expecting Amaterasu to hit her or burn her to ash, what she wasn't expecting was a warm hand to gently cress her snow-white cheek.

"What are your intentions for my son? Because the last time we spoke, you were adamant on not wanting me around anymore. And you said many hurtful things, things that hurt me deep down inside. And yet you seem different from back then, why the change?"

Gaia opened her earthy green eyes, as she stared into Amaterasu's golden red eyes.

"I don't have any intentions for your son, Percy your son took it upon himself to purify me. He succeeded in removing most of my hatred and anger, but I still hold a large amount of resentment for the Olympians. When he told me about his plan, and that he was your son, I decided to stick around and help him." Gaia said in a nervous tone.

Amaterasu's eyes softened, perhaps her dear friend had finally returned mostly. "Well that's good to hear, but if you ever become insane again, I'll incinerate you to ash." Amaterasu said as she gently patted Gaia's cheek, before leaning forward and kissing Gaia on the lips startling the Protogenos. Gaia's pale cheeks were dusted silver, as she felt Amaterasu shove her tongue right into her mouth.

Percy was taken back by this, when Amaterasu had told him that she was good friends with Gaia he wasn't expecting this. However, Tsukuyomi grabbed Percy before pulling him out of the room, as Izanagi followed them. As they closed the door, Gaia muffled out a cry for help, as Amaterasu's hand started to travel south.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Sighing Percy had wandered off from both Tsukuyomi and Izanagi, as he walked through the corridors of the Japanese palace. He was greeted by several Shinto deities as well as followers of the Shinto; such as priests and shrine maidens. '_I really miss this place. Being in New York…it's just not the same._' Percy thought to himself.

"Beloved?"

Percy whirled around as he saw Inari standing there holding several scrolls in her hands. "Inari my love it's so good to see you again," Percy said while opening his arms, offering her a hug. But when Inari didn't move toward him, she simply stood there and stared at him, while Percy could only raise an eyebrow. "What no hug? No, I've missed you dearly beloved? No, wild make-out sessions?" Percy asked sarcastically only to get hit in the head with a scroll.

"Ow!" Percy groaned as he rubbed his now bright red forehead. "What was that for?"

Inari huffed before chucking another scroll at Percy, which he caught. "For being a smartass. Of course, I missed you. It's just that I heard you're getting quite close with Gaia…" Inari said while pouting cutely.

This caused Percy to raise an eyebrow before he walked over to the Fox Goddess and wrapped his arms around her. "It's true I have gotten close with Gaia but not in the same manner as I have with you and Nuwa." Percy said lovingly while stroking Inari's pale cheek.

"It's just that Lord Susanoo said…"

Percy gripped Inari's shoulders as his once golden red eyes turned into a deep violet, as his pupils became slits. "What did he say Inari?" Percy snarled.

Inari was taken back by this. "What's wrong Percy?" She asked in slight concerned. Percy calmed down as his eyes returned to normal, before telling her about the events that transpired the night before.

"I see… It seems like that drunken fool, is hell-bent on ruining your life," Inari growled. "Well, I won't let him do it! You're one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I'll be damned if I let anything get in the way of that!" Percy chuckled at Inari's response.

Inari eventually calmed down before setting her ruby red eyes on Percy. "So, Percy…" Her words died in her throat as an immensely powerful but dark aura came crashing down on them. As a massive pillar of darkness erupted from the ground, as the sound of screaming souls could be heard from the darkness. After the darkness faded a beautiful young woman stood in its place. She was wearing a black kimono with purple edges with pink flowers designs on it. It was opened at her shoulders giving view to her enormously large breasts and wore a blood red outer wrap that had a fur pelt. She had long silky black hair reaching down to her waist and, purplish red eyes that radiated with pure power.

"Perseus…" The woman said softly, her voice held no emotion at all.

"Lady Izanami, it's a pleasure to see you again." Percy offered the third strongest Shinto Goddess a bow. Inari, on the other hand, was terrified she was on her hands and knees; she didn't dare to look the Goddess of Death and Creation in the eyes. Even the Greek Primordial God Tartarus; the spirit of the Abyss was absolutely terrified of Izanami.

The Primordial Shinto Goddess paid no mind to the Fox Goddess, as her sights were solely set on Percy. "Please do inform my pathetic excuse of a brother that Susanoo is no longer in Japan. I managed to torture the information out of Tenso Uramaru." Izanami said.

"Do you know where he is, or where he went?"

"I do not. Nor do I care, if it were up to me, I would've killed him a long time ago."

Percy flinched at the Death Goddesses tone; she was an extremely beautiful Goddess even after "dying". But her cold nature and attitude was a turnoff for many Gods of all different mythologies, she was not interested in any type of relationship. She simply wished to be left alone, and she wanted nothing to do with Percy at all. While she didn't hate him or try to hurt him, Percy still wanted to help her. She just wouldn't give him the time of day and would always push him away rather harshly.

Izanami allowed a devious smile to appear on her face, as her dark purple lips and black sclera only made her look that much more sinister. "When you return back to the Greeks please tell Tartarus, my dear love toy and stress toy that I miss him greatly." She said in a sinister manner as Percy shivered in fear not wanting to get on Izanami's bad side. So, he simply nodded dumbly, as Izanami allowed a small laugh before she kissed him on the cheek and walked away.

When she was out of earshot, Inari latched herself onto Percy's arm. "Are you okay Percy? She didn't curse you, did she?"

Percy raised his hand up to his cheek, it felt odd being kissed by a Goddess of Death, and it wouldn't be his first time he had been. Hel the daughter of Loki the Norse God of Mischief, had once tried to seduce Percy into her bed when he had turned Sixteen. Thankfully Thor had saved him from being turned into a mindless boy toy by the Norse Goddess of Death.

"No, I think I'm fine. Lady Izanami isn't one to put curses on people, plus she has a thing for Tartarus. I kinda feel bad for him." Percy said quietly, as it felt weird being kissed by his grandmother/grandaunt.

"That was interesting." Amaterasu's voice called out from behind them, as the couple turned around and came face-to-face with a very happy Amaterasu and an extremely bashful and embarrassed Gaia.

Percy offered his mother a smile as Inari bowed to Amaterasu; which caused said Goddess of the Sun to scowl at the Fox Goddess. "Inari! How many times have I told you to stop bowing to me, it's not necessary?" Amaterasu said in a heated tone as Inari frowned.

"I'm sorry Ammy."

Amaterasu sighed she did feel bad for yelling at Inari. "I'm sorry to Ina. I shouldn't have raised my voice at you." Amaterasu said before glancing at Gaia who seem to be sizing the Fox Goddess up.

"Well, son is much as I would like to keep you here with me. I'm afraid you have to go back to New York so that your friend Grover doesn't wake up alone in your apartment and discovers everything you left there." Percy's eyes widened after he heard Amaterasu's statement.

"Shit!" Percy yelped as he quickly kissed Inari on the lips before pulling back as he quickly gave his mother a hug. "I promise I'll visit soon," Percy said before looking at Gaia, "Gaia are you coming with me, or are you staying here?"

Gaia offered Percy a small smile before she shook her head. "No, I'll be staying here with Amaterasu for a little while. I have a lot to make up for, so do stay out of trouble until I return." The Protogenos of the Earth said before blushing as Amaterasu gave her a seductive look, as her eyes were filled with nothing but lust. With that Percy disappeared into distortion in space, as Inari sighed in disappointment as she really wanted to spend some time with her beloved.

Amaterasu gently placed her hand on Inari's shoulder before giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry you'll see him again real soon I promise."

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Grover groaned as he rubbed his forehead, his head was pounding as if he got whacked by a sledgehammer. He looked around and noticed he was in an unfamiliar place, then his short-term memory came back in waves. He remembered getting on the Greyhound bus, and Percy confessing that he knew who he was as well as Mr. Brunner's true identity. And then they got off the bus and went to Percy's apartment and then nothing.

Groaning again Grover wanted the pain to stop. '_What happened last night?_' The Satyr thought wondering what happened. Glancing at the clock on the wall his eyes widened, it was quarter past two in the afternoon! '_WWWHAT!?' But I never sleep this late? Ooooh! Mr. D and Chiron are going to kill me!_' Grover felt like crying right now.

There was a knock at the door as Grover slightly jumped. "Hey, Grover, it's me Percy? Are you up?"

Grover put his hand on his chest trying to calm down his heart rate. "Yeah, I'm up Percy."

With that Percy opened the door as he walked into the spare room holding two apples and a bottle of water. Grover accepted the apples and water before eating both apples cores and all as well is downing the entire bottle of water in record time. "Percy what happened last night my heads killing me. And I can't remember anything after arriving here?"

Percy suppressed a wince, as he had been too careless in altering Grover's memories. "Don't you remember?" Percy asked as Grover shook his head, this caused Percy to sigh he needed to come up with a lie and quick. "You slipped on the floor and whacked your head on the wall pretty hard. It's a good thing there was no damage from what I can tell, but you've been out ever since. I hope you can forgive me, Grover. As I live alone and sometimes, I don't clean up after myself." Percy lied and surprisingly Grover bought it despite being able to read someone's emotions.

"Don't worry about it, Percy, it was an accident, although you never explained to me how you knew that I was a Satyr. Or how you knew Mr. Brunner was Chiron." Grover said with narrowed eyes as Percy mentally cursed himself for not erasing that part of Grover's memory.

Percy sighed. "You're not the first Satyr I've met. I met another a few years back, he explained to me about the Greek world. Sadly, enough I didn't get his name before he was killed by a pack of hell hounds, I was able to escape but…" Percy seemed like he didn't want to continue so Grover didn't push the subject.

"I see…" Grover replied before looking at Percy with a look of sympathy. "You should've told us, but I can understand why you didn't."

"It's alright G-man I made it this long on my own, it's got to amount to something," Percy said with a cheesy grin.

"Anyways this camp you told me about." Percy said while pulling out the card Grover had given to him. "What is this place exactly?"

Grover raised an eyebrow. "It's a safe haven for all demigods. And I think it would be best if you came there with me. Plus, it must be lonely being in this apartment complex. Which reminds me why do you live here all alone with no adult supervision?"

"You're better off not knowing, but I had to do a lot of begging and kissing ass to live here rent-free," Percy said with a sheepish expression as Grover snorted.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

It was nighttime, and Percy had been following Grover for the last six and a half hours. Grover suggested that they take a cab or ride the bus, but Percy suggested otherwise, much to the Satyr's dismay. Percy wanted to get a lay of the land, and after a little bit of arguing Grover begrudgingly agreed.

"Only one mile left. We're doing pretty good no monsters." Grover whispered to himself.

Thunder could be heard overhead as lightning flashed in the sky, it looked like a storm was brewing or rather Zeus was throwing a temper tantrum. "You think will make it to the camp before it starts raining out?" Percy asked while Grover glared at him.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Grover said sarcastically, "but who was the one who wanted to walk to the camp rather than take a cab or a bus?"

"Sorry." Percy said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head, as Grover rolled his eyes. But Grover soon froze as the color drain from his face.

"Percy…w…we have to run now."

Percy turned around and looked in the direction Grover was looking in, and in a flash of lightning, he saw figure lumbering towards them, it was a dark silhouette of a huge guy. His top half was bulky and fuzzy. Its upraised hands made it look like he had horns. Percy shook his head as he studied the silhouette closely it was making grunting snorting noises as it got closer, it had huge meaty hands that were swaying at its side. The beast man thing was indeed covered in fur from the waist up and had two horns on its head. However, the thing that caught Percy's attention the most was this thing was not wearing any clothing except for underwear, bright white Fruit of the Loom's underwear.

"Pasiphae's son huh," Percy muttered under his breath. "I wasn't expecting to meet him so soon; I think it's best that we start moving a little faster Grover. If he's here than I can only imagine what is following." Percy suggested as Grover nodded. However, the bull-man released a bellow of rage, as he started tromping towards Percy and Grover.

Grover released a small squeak as he grabbed Percy's wrist and started running as fast as he could. Percy allowed himself to be dragged by Grover, however, the Minotaur did not get too far before the beast-man was hit by a brilliant blue orb of fire. The bull-man released a shriek of pain and agony before its body was reduced to a pile of yellow dust. A much larger silhouette could be seen making its way towards the Minotaur's remains.

Percy gritted his teeth as he bit back a curse, standing on top of the pile of golden dust that was once the Minotaur; was a massive hairless fox-like creature, that was even larger than a monster truck. It had four long tails that were made out of ghostly blue flames, its body was completely shrouded an aura of the same flames its tails were made out of. Its body was covered in black markings, as its eyes were bloodshot red with yellow irises and slitted pupils. '_You have to be fucking kidding me! A four-tailed yoko!_' Percy growled and thought.

"What is that thing?" Grover asked in a slightly frightened tone as he could feel the heat radiating off of the odd Fox like creature.

"It's a Yoko a subspecies of Kitsune. Yoko are malicious creatures and have an extreme hatred for humans and demigods. While Kitsune are benevolent creatures that protect humans and demigods and work alongside the Shinto Gods, they often act as shrine maidens or priests. They are known as Youkai the Japanese version of Greek monsters, however unlike Greek monsters, most Youkai won't attack or bother demigods unless threatened." Percy explained.

Grover looked at Percy as if he grew a second head. "And how do you know this?"

"I've gone to Japan several times, and I learned about all of this stuff from a Shinto shrine maiden." Percy explained, and this time it was the truth.

"Alright that's all well and good, but how do you go about slaying one of these things?" Grover asked as Percy gave his friend a questioning look.

"Are we talking about temporarily killing or permanently? Because in order to kill a Youkai permanently you need to have your weapons blessed by the Shinto Gods. Temporarily the same way you would kill a Greek monster." Percy said before raising his hand as an ethereal black circle, with a golden tori gate surrounding a sea green lotus flower appeared. A katana was ejected from the ethereal circle, the scabbard was completely black and covered in golden kanji symbols, the grip and handle were blood red, while the guard was shimmering gold.

Percy grabbed a katana before pulling the blade from its scabbard, the blade itself was as black as night and was admitting a dole golden red aura that had a sea green hue. Percy handed the scabbard to Grover who stared at it before taking it from Percy's hands. Percy raised the blade before crouching down as he had his eyes set on the large Fox that seemed to be glaring right back at him.

"Let's dance!"

With that said Percy charged forward, the Yoko jumped into the air before releasing a powerful blast of fire from its mouth. Raising his blade Percy block the fireball before cutting it in two. "**Not bad false child of the Shinto!**" The Yoko snarled before charging forward ready to pounce on Percy. Percy rolled out of the way before slashing the Fox across his back leg causing it to yelp.

The Yoko whipped its tail around attempting to swat Percy away, though the Shinto-Hindu God jumped over the tail, however a large wave of blue fire washed over the grass. The flames were so hot that they incinerated all the grass and made the ground resemble lava.

With the swipe of Percy's hand, a layer of frost and ice covered the ground, the Yoko avoided the ice-based attack before unleashing another blast of fire. Percy summoned a wall of water that was reduced to nothing but water particles in steam as the blast of Fox Fire made contact. Percy hissed as the scalding steam burned his arm, ignoring the itching sensation on his left arm Percy charged forward.

The Fox shot its tails forward like Spears intending on impaling the God masquerading as a demigod. Percy jumped into the air before doing a barrel roll with his blade extended, he cut three of the four of the Yoko's tails off. "**AAAAAAGH! You'll pay for that!**" The Yoko roared before creating a massive ball of fire in front of its open mouth.

Percy frowned before gripping the handle of his katana tightly. "Hear me. O, great Goddess! Come down from the Heavens, in a clap of thunder! Lay upon the land!" Percy chanted as the aura around his sword cloaked his body taking the form of an Eastern Dragon. Percy charged forward as the Fox unleashed its massive ball of fire, the two attacks collided.

"UUUURAH!" Percy roared before fighting his way through the fireball as he rocketed forward decapitating the Yoko, as its body exploded into embers of blue fire. Percy stood as he stared emotionlessly, as the embers of the fox died out. Turning around he came face-to-face with a gobsmacked Grover staring at Percy as if he was a God.

"Percy that wa…was…amazing." Grover said before handing the scabbard back to Percy who gently slid the blade back into place before storing it back into the ethereal circle it originated from.

"Thank you, Grover. But we must get to the camp now before any other creatures show up." Percy said as Grover nodded before leading him all the way to Camp Half-Blood.

As the duo made their way up the hill, they were greeted by Chiron who was in his centaur form. "Ah, Percy it's good to see you again my boy. You as well Grover you did give me and Mr. D quite a scare when you didn't return. We feared the worst, but it does calm my heart that you are alive and well."

"Sorry sir, I had an accident and Percy brought me to his apartment. And allowed me to stay the night."

Percy snorted before looking at Grover. "He slipped on the floor of my apartment and whacked his head on the wall knocking himself out. So, I let him stay in my guestroom until he was feeling better." Percy said as Grover glared at him and Chiron simply chuckled.

"Now Percy mind telling me how you knew who I was exactly?"

"As I told Grover before, I met a Satyr several years ago, and he explained to me about the Greek world. But sadly, enough I didn't get his name as he protected me from a pack of hell hounds. He was ripped apart and I didn't even get his name." Percy said softly.

Chiron frowned softly as he gave a sorrowful looked towards Percy. "I'm sorry to hear that Percy. But you must be a skill demigod to have lasted this long on your own." Percy couldn't help but smile at his former teacher. '_Wow, I can't believe he bought it too?_' Percy thought to himself.

"And don't forget to tell him about the Yoki, or how skilled you are with a sword."

"Yoko Grover."

Chiron's eyes widened when he heard the name of the malicious Fox Demons of Japanese mythology. However, before he could even ask Percy another question something happened. A holographic green light appeared above Percy's head, a three-tipped spear: a trident.

Chiron was taken back by this before calming himself. "It is determined," Chiron said before bowing before Percy. "Poseidon," Chiron began. "Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson, son of the Sea God."

No matter how much Percy wanted to resist he couldn't help but allow a small smile to appear. He could admit at this very point in time that most of his hatred for Poseidon was forced, and he truly did not hate his birth father as much as he claimed to. '_I didn't expect him to claim me this fast, but then again Poseidon is one of the few Olympians who actually truly cares about his kids. I guess I can give him a chance to redeem himself._' Percy thought to himself.

* * *

**The End**

**Percy's mortal form - twelve-year-old form – this form only as access to 10% of Percy's mortal form - adult form.**

**Percy's mortal form - adult form – it is his current form and Percy is capable of effortlessly defeating any of the fourteen Olympians without using his full power in this form. As stated by Hades himself Percy's power is comparable to that of Typhon.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's godly form – is on par with Ouranos in terms of raw power.**

**Percy's divine form – is roughly anywhere in between three to four times stronger then Ouranos, not only allowing Percy to fight against Thor and his mother Amaterasu. But also granting him enough power to fight on par with Nuwa who is superior to both Thor and Amaterasu individually.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!""" **

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Solar Destruction of the Sea**

**I don't own or co-own Percy Jackson & the Olympians****, and Character's from different anime, ****those rights belong to Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors. ****Based upon Characters created by Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors.**

**The story was created by Syareoo**

**Co-written by **

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

It was the next morning and Percy couldn't help but hold a large amount of distaste and annoyance towards the Greek God of Wine Dionysus. What a useless existence this man was, his existence was even more pointless than Aphrodite's or Ares. Given godhood for his efforts in the first Giant War, which was quite the feet, unfortunately, Hestia had to step down from being an Olympian because of this piece of trash. But Percy hid his true feelings from the God of Wine, he had to make a good impression otherwise his plans may not come to fruition as quickly as he wanted them to.

Chiron and the weakest Olympian stared at Percy, while Grover sat nervously next to Percy shaking under the gaze of the Wine God. "Now Percy mind explaining why you had a Japanese monster after you?" The trainer of heroes asked.

"You see after my mother was killed by my stepfather, I lived on the streets for maybe three weeks to a month. Until I was approached by a young oriental woman who was extremely kind. She happened to be a shrine maiden, a servant of Amaterasu Omikami the supreme Goddess in the Shinto religion as well is there leader. She made me an offer, and after the death of my mother and the unnamed Satyr got torn apart by a pack of hell hounds. I accepted her offer and she took me back to Japan with her where I lived under her care for nearly two years." Percy explained.

"So, you learned about the Japanese monsters most likely from the shrine maiden am I correct?" Percy nodded as Chiron continued, "that seems rather odd since most Japanese monsters are benevolent and they won't harm mortals or demigods? What do you think Mr. D?" Chiron asked the Wine God who simply rolled his eyes while shuffling a deck of cards.

"I could care less. Japanese monsters are not part of our mythology, there is nothing we can do besides slay them when they arrive. Only a weapon forged from Japanese mythology can slay a Japanese monster are Greek weapons can only temporarily destroy them. Maybe those damn Japanese monsters can free me from this damn prison." Dionysus grumbled in annoyance.

Chiron frowned at the Wine God before looking back at Percy. "Now Percy why would a Japanese monster be after you?"

"The correct term is Youkai. And I honestly don't know I didn't offend any of the Shinto Gods, as far as I know, and the only one who doesn't like me is Susanoo the Shinto Storm and Sea God. Yoko's usually live on the outskirts of Japan and heavily forested areas far away from humans and other Youkai." Percy explained.

"Hold on Percy." Grover said getting the attention of everyone. "You're making it sound like you actually know or have met some of the Japanese Gods?"

Percy nodded at his friend. "Yes, indeed I've met several of them, as well as a few Hindu Gods too. They're very peaceful and they don't like conflict, and one thing both Hindu and Shinto Gods seem to have in common is they have an extreme dislike for the Greek and Roman mythology for many things especially the way the Gods treat their demigod children." Percy explained as Dionysus glared daggers at him and thunder echoed throughout the clouds.

"If you're so fond of them why didn't you stay there." Dionysus growled as the thunder seemed to increase in intensity.

"As much as I would have loved to stay in Japan, the Shinto gods agreed that if Poseidon my father had discovered my presence in Japan or worse Zeus or Hades. It would've caused unnecessary violence and would've sparked a war that would destroy the Greek and Roman mythology. So, you should honestly be thanking me for coming back here otherwise your father Zeus would've caused the Apocalypse in your mythology." Percy said trying not to show his disgust for both Dionysus and Zeus.

Dionysus was about to say something when Chiron intervened. "Percy, what do you mean by destroy? Are you inferring that the Shinto Gods are superior to the Greek God's?"

Percy nodded as Dionysus began to turn purple with rage as the thunder increased as well. Percy suppressed a grin as he answered. "They are indeed much stronger than the Greek God's by leaps and bounds. Amaterasu the Lady of the Sun and their leader is nearly three times stronger than Ouranos the father of Kronos the second strongest being in your mythology. Even the weakest out of the big three in the Japanese mythology Susanoo is strong enough to destroy all fourteen Olympians on his own without getting a single scratch. I swear on Chaos I speak the truth." Thunder rumbled in the background as the color drained from Dionysus' face as well as Chiron's face too.

"And why are they so much stronger…" Dionysus asked in a much more frightened tone.

Percy glanced at the Wine God with a blank expression that basically said really. "It's actually quite simple you see the reason why there's so much stronger is that mortals still worship them to this day. The more mortals that worship them the more powerful they are, and I believe due to the Wisdom Goddesses actions in the past with Medusa most mortals stopped worshiping the Greek Gods. The only God whose power hasn't decreased is the Lord of the Underworld, his power has remained the same over the many millennia he's been alive. As he doesn't need mortals to worship him, he gains all his power from all of the undead in the underworld." Percy explained.

"So, you're saying it's Lady Athena's fault that all the mortals stopped worshiping us?" Chiron asked with an incredible look as Dionysus suppressed a chuckle as he could only imagine the Wisdom Goddesses face right now. "Shouldn't your father Lord Poseidon share the blame to?"

Percy shook his head. "Many people overlook my father and simply blame the Goddess of Wisdom. It's not just her fault but the fault of many others. You have the Goddess of Love, the God of War, and the King and Queen of Olympus. I'm just going off what I've read in the textbooks you gave me during my time at Yancy Academy and from what I've heard from the other Shinto and Hindu Gods and Goddesses." Percy said as the entire sky shook with a loud clap of thunder as lightning could be seen dancing around in the clouds.

Both the Wine God and the trainer of heroes looked up to the sky nervously. They both had one thought in common this kid was going to die soon if he didn't shut up.

Chiron nervously glanced at Percy before asking him a question. "Percy, you wouldn't know how to play pinochle would you?"

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Upon Olympus, the Greek gods were busy watching Zeus and Poseidon argue amongst themselves.

"I know you took my bolt Poseidon!" Zeus roared.

The God of the sea glared at the God of the sky. "For the last time Zeus, I don't have your stupid bolt! How many times do I have to tell you before you get it through your thick skull, I'm quite comfortable ruling over the sea!" Poseidon retorted.

"Will he ever give it up? I mean they have been at it for nearly half a year." Apollo grumbled under his breath while his brother and sister Hermes and Artemis nodded in agreement.

"Uncle P is too prideful to simply admit that he didn't take it instead he insists on arguing with dad." Hermes replied softly while Artemis remained silent.

Athena completely agreed with her father she believed that Poseidon had taken her father's bolt and was now holding it ransom. But for some reason, something was telling her it wasn't Poseidon. "Come on Barnicle beard just give it up and tell us where the bolt is." Athena insisted as the God of the sea glared at her.

"I don't have the blasted bolt! Even if I did, I would've combined it with my trident and blasted Zeus off Olympus." Poseidon said harshly.

"Well if you don't have it maybe your son does!" Zeus spat out before glaring at his son Apollo. "Lady Iris show us my brother's son, and let's see if he confesses to the crime." Zeus grumbled as a mist-like cloud formed in the middle of the throne room. It showed the Olympians Percy sitting down at a table with Dionysus, Grover, and Chiron.

"**Now Percy mind explaining how you had a Japanese monster after you?" The trainer of heroes asked.**

This through the Olympians through a loop Japanese monster? All the other gods turned and glanced at Poseidon who looked equally as confused. "Why are you all looking at me?"

Hera looked at her brother with a strange expression. "He is your son after all? Didn't you keep an eye on him?"

Poseidon gained the downcast look. "I thought he died along with his mother; I was so happy to find out that he was alive that I claimed him on the spot. I've had no contact with him, my son is innocent of any crime you've accused him of Zeus."

Zeus was about to say something when the glare from his older sister Hestia silenced him.

"**You see after my mother was killed by my stepfather, I lived on the streets for maybe three weeks to a month. Until I was approached by a young oriental woman who was extremely kind. She happened to be a shrine maiden, a servant of Amaterasu Omikami the supreme Goddess in the Shinto religion as well is there leader. She made me an offer, and after the death of my mother and the unnamed Satyr got torn apart by a pack of hell hounds. I accepted her offer and she took me back to Japan with her where I lived under her care for nearly two years." Percy explained.**

"Wait how did he make it to Japan without dad blasting him out of the sky?" Hermes asked while scratching his chin.

"The shrine maiden probably did something to him. I don't understand why a maiden would even attempt to raise a boy." Artemis spat believing that the son of her uncle was nothing more than a pig.

"That's kind of harsh Arty. I mean you don't even know the kid and you're already condemning him? What happened to my adorable gentle little sister?"

Artemis glared at her brother Apollo. "Men are all the same Apollo! And I'm older than you! I helped mother birth you! And for the last time don't call me ARTY!" Apollo flinched under his sister's glare.

"**So, you learned about the Japanese monsters most likely from the shrine maiden am I correct?" Percy nodded as Chiron continued, "that seems rather odd since most Japanese monsters are benevolent and they won't harm mortals or demigods? What do you think Mr. D?" Chiron asked.**

"Wow. Lucky them. I wish the monsters of our mythology were like that, that way our demigods wouldn't be killed so often." Aphrodite said with a sad expression.

Ares simply scowled. "These Japanese Gods must be a bunch of wimps if their monsters don't even bother their demigods." Most of the Olympians who had kids glared at the War God.

"**I could care less. Japanese monsters are not part of our mythology, there is nothing we can do besides slay them when they arrive. Only a weapon forged from Japanese mythology can slay a Japanese monster are Greek weapons can only temporarily destroy them. Maybe those damn Japanese monsters can free me from this damn prison." Dionysus grumbled in annoyance.**

On-Q all of the Olympians minus Hera glared at the image of Dionysus. How dare that worthless drunk to say such a thing!

"**Now Percy why would a Japanese monster be after you?"**

"**The correct term is Youkai. And I honestly don't know I didn't offend any of the Shinto Gods, as far as I know, and the only one who doesn't like me is Susanoo the Shinto Storm and Sea God. Yoko's usually live on the outskirts of Japan and heavily forested areas far away from humans and other Youkai." Percy explained.**

"Why would he be angry at my son? As far as I know, I've done nothing to offend Susanoo?" Poseidon asked as all the other gods either glanced at him or ignored his question. This caused the Greek God of the Sea to slump in his throne.

"**Hold on Percy." Grover said getting the attention of everyone. "You're making it sound like you actually know or have met some of the Japanese Gods?"**

"Wait I thought the Japanese Gods left this world long ago and exist in their own different dimension?" Athena asked as she pulled out a notebook curious to hear what the Sea spawn would say next.

"Maybe we can forge some kind of alliance with them," Hestia asked with a smile only for her younger brother Zeus to glare at her causing the childlike goddess to flinch under her brothers' glare.

"We don't need their help. There nothing more than a bunch of weaklings. If their monsters won't even bother their demigod children, then why would we need their help." Zeus said heatedly while several Olympians glared at him but did not voice their opinions.

**Percy nodded at his friend. "Yes, indeed I've met several of them, as well as a few Hindu Gods too. They're very peaceful and they don't like conflict, and one thing both Hindu and Shinto Gods seem to have in common is they have an extreme dislike for the Greek and Roman mythology for many things especially the way the Gods treat their demigod children." Percy explained as Dionysus glared daggers at him.**

"What!? He met the Hindu Gods too?"

"Wow, uncle P your son is something else I'll tell you that."

"WHAT!? How dare those inferior gods say such things about us!" Zeus thundered as several other gods rolled their eyes at their childish king.

"**If you're so fond of them why didn't you stay there." Dionysus growled.**

"Yeah, why didn't he!" Zeus grumbled while Poseidon frowned at this.

"**As much as I would have loved to stay in Japan, the Shinto gods agreed that if Poseidon my father had discovered my presence in Japan or worse Zeus or Hades. It would've caused unnecessary violence and would've sparked a war that would destroy the Greek and Roman mythology. So, you should honestly be thanking me for coming back here otherwise your father Zeus would've caused the Apocalypse in your mythology." Percy said.**

"How dear that brat say such a thing! I'll never thank him for anything! And I would never cause the Apocalypse for the Greeks!" Zeus thundered.

"Calm down father perhaps he'll explain in more detail," Athena said while jotting down notes.

"Let's give him the benefit of the doubt, Zeus. I'm sure Chiron will set him straight." Hera said.

Poseidon's frown only increased he wanted his son to be happy and if he was happy in Japan than he would accept it.

**Dionysus was about to say something when Chiron intervened. "Percy, what do you mean by destroy? Are you inferring that the Shinto Gods are superior to the Greek God's?"**

**Percy nodded as Dionysus began to turn purple with rage. **

Several of the Olympians frowned while Zeus was shaking with anger as his body was producing small arcs of lightning. His hair was beginning to stand up while his eyes were glowing white.

"**They are indeed much stronger than the Greek God's by leaps and bounds. Amaterasu the Lady of the Sun and their leader is nearly three times stronger than Ouranos the father of Kronos the second strongest being in your mythology. Even the weakest out of the big three in the Japanese mythology Susanoo is strong enough to destroy all fourteen Olympians on his own without getting a single scratch. I swear on Chaos I speak the truth." Thunder rumbled in the background as the color drained from Dionysus' face as well as Chiron's face too.**

"**And why are they so much stronger…" Dionysus asked in a much more frightened tone.**

All of the Olympians mirrored Dionysus as they all looked much paler after hearing this. "He's joking, right? Someone, please tell me this kid is joking!?" Hermes squeaked in fear.

"**It's actually quite simple you see the reason why there's so much stronger is that mortals still worship them to this day. The more mortals that worship them the more powerful they are, and I believe due to the Wisdom Goddesses actions in the past with Medusa most mortals stopped worshiping the Greek Gods. The only God whose power hasn't decreased is the Lord of the Underworld, his power has remained the same over the many millennia he's been alive. As he doesn't need mortals to worship him, he gains all his power from all of the undead in the underworld." Percy explained.**

Athena was now shaking with rage as her notebook literally was incinerated by her aura, and she had crushed her pencil in her grip. "How dare he accuse me…she deserved what she got!" Athena hissed while all the other Olympians glanced at her with a look of surprise and slight anger.

"Hades is not stronger than me! They're all lies this boy is lying!" Zeus growled.

"**So, you're saying it's Lady Athena's fault that all the mortals stopped worshiping us?" Chiron asked with an incredible look as Dionysus suppressed a chuckle as he could only imagine the Wisdom Goddesses face right now. "Shouldn't your father Lord Poseidon share the blame to?"**

Athena then glared at the God of the Sea. "It's mostly your fault! I had every right to curse Medusa for what you've done Poseidon!" Athena yelled pointing at the God of the Sea who glared in response but did not reply.

**Percy shook his head. "Many people overlook my father and simply blame the Goddess of Wisdom. It's not just her fault but the fault of many others. You have the Goddess of Love, the God of War, and the King and Queen of Olympus. I'm just going off what I've read in the textbooks you gave me during my time at Yancy Academy and from what I've heard from the other Shinto and Hindu Gods and Goddesses." Percy said.**

Athena's eyes widened in shock. "What…" Was all she could say she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Poseidon couldn't help but grin at his son unintentionally defending him.

While Aphrodite, Ares, Hera and Zeus were all glaring at the image of Poseidon son through the Iris message.

**Chiron nervously glanced at Percy before asking him a question. "Percy, you wouldn't know how to play pinochle would you?" **

Apollo chuckled nervously while glancing at all the pissed off Olympians. "Well that was something, the kid has balls I'll tell you that much."

"I like him he stands up for what he believes in. And he's not afraid to speak his mind." Hermes said with a grin.

Artemis simply stared at the image of Percy before the Iris message disappeared. "He's an odd one, I'll say that he doesn't seem to be arrogant or prideful like the rest of his kind. I will uphold judgment for now."

Hestia frowned she didn't agree with everything Percy had said but she didn't disagree with that either. This boy had piqued her interest, and she wanted to observe him a little bit more closely before she vanished in a flash of fire.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

After playing a few rounds of pinochle with Mr. D and Chiron, the trainer of heroes decided to give Percy a tour of Camp Half-Blood. He was no longer bound in his wheelchair but in his actual Centaur form as Percy lazily followed him. They passed the volleyball pit, and several campers nudged each other. They were pointing at Percy and one of them said, "That's him."

While Percy was older than pretty much all of the campers, appearance wise they all appeared older than him. Their satyr friends were bigger than Grover, all of them were trotting around in orange CAMP HALF-BLOOD T-shirts, with nothing covering their bare shaggy hindquarters.

Percy couldn't help but snort, as they walked through the Strawberry Fields, where campers were picking bundles of berries while a satyr played a tune on a reed pipe. '_I almost feel bad for Dionysus…almost._' Percy thought with glee at the despair at the Wine God's restriction.

"It pays our expenses," the trainer of heroes explained. "The strawberries take almost no effort."

Percy then couldn't help but worry if Grover was still getting chewed out by the weakest Olympian back in the farmhouse? "Grover won't get into too much trouble, will he?" Percy asked the trainer of heroes. "He was a good protector…at least from what I can tell."

Chiron glanced at Percy. "I would be more concerned about yourself Percy. After your little rant earlier today, I wouldn't be surprised if your days were numbered." Chiron then sighed. He shed his tweed jacket and draped it over his horseback like a saddle. "Grover has big dreams, Percy. Perhaps bigger than our reasonable. To reach his goal, he must first demonstrate great courage by succeeding as a keeper, finding a new camper and bringing him or her safely to Half-Blood Hill."

Percy inwardly growled it was his fault that Grover was in trouble and might not be able to accomplish his dreams. '_Yet another thing I'm going to have to fix after I remove the cancer from this despicable pantheon._' Percy thought to himself.

Chiron took Percy silence as the chance to change the subject. "Let's move along, shall we? Let's go see the woods."

As they got closer, Percy realized how huge the forest was. It took up at least a quarter of the valley, with trees so tall and thick, one could imagine nobody had been in their sense Christopher Columbus discovered America. "The woods are stocked if you care to try your luck, but go armed."

Percy glanced at the trainer of heroes. "It's for capture the flag which is on Friday night. Do you have your own sword and shield?"

Percy summoned forth his katana out of the ethereal circle before showing it to Chiron, who glanced at the blade with a look of surprise. Percy watched with slight amusement as the trainer of heroes inspected the blade. "This is a fine blade you have Percy, but I guess you do not have a shield. I think a size five will do. I will visit the armory later." Chiron said before handing the sword back to Percy who stored it away in his storage dimension.

Finally, the trainer of heroes showed Percy the cabins. There were 12 of them, nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row on either side. And they were without a doubt the most bizarre collection of buildings Percy had ever seen. Of course, neither Hades nor Hestia had a cabin which caused Percy to frown.

Except for the fact that each had a large brass number above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. Number nine had smokestacks, like a tiny factory.

Number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Number seven seemed to be made out of solid gold, which glimmered so much in the sunlight it was almost impossible to look at it.

In the center of the field was a huge stone-lined fireplace. Even though it was a warm afternoon, the hearth smoldered. A girl about nine years old was tending to the flames, poking the coals with a stick.

Percy instantly recognized the girl as Hestia before a smile spread across his face before he made his way towards her. Chiron turned his attention to Percy as he saw the Shinto-Hindu God masquerading as a demigod making his way towards Hestia. "Percy? We're not done with the tour yet?" Chiron called but Percy ignored him.

"Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be the Goddess of the Hearth, would you?" Percy's voice caused Hestia to jump slightly in surprise. Hestia turned her head as she came face-to-face with the son of Poseidon, well to be more accurate her nephew. She originally came down here to observe him, but she wasn't expecting him to come and find her.

"Y…Yes…" She spoke in a meek tone.

"It's a pleasure to meet you the most important member of all of the Olympians."

Hestia's eyes widened when she heard that. "I'm not that important…" She said in a slightly bitter tone.

The Goddesses tone caused Percy to frown before he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Don't say that. You're a lot more important than you give yourself credit for. Because if it weren't for you Olympus would've fallen apart a long time ago. You are the glue that keeps everyone together without you they would've gone to war with each other and probably destroyed a good portion of the world in the process." Percy said with a smile as Hestia's eyes widened at this.

"A frown doesn't suit you," Percy said with a cheesy grin that caused the Goddess to blush slightly. "A smile is the only thing that should adorn your face." Percy said before removing his hand from her shoulder only for the Goddess to quickly snatch it within her own small hands. This caught Percy by surprise although he then noticed tears in Hestia's eyes.

"You're so kind…" She said softly while sniffling slightly. "Thank you for your kind words young Perseus…" She said as a small smile appeared on her face.

"I only speak the truth though Lady Hestia. If only the rest of your family could see just how important you truly are…" Percy said.

"Percy, we still have to finish your tour." The trainer of heroes was becoming impatient with the son of Poseidon.

"Tch." Percy snapped his fingers using his domain over time to completely stop time around him and Hestia. Hestia seemed surprised as the entire world had turned gray, all the colors had faded away. "Sorry about this Lady Hestia, but I wish to have words with you." Percy said as he shifted from his demigod form to his true adult form startling the childlike Goddess.

"I am Perseus Jackson the Hindu-Shinto God of Space, Time, The Elements, Life and Death, Illusions, Judgment and a Minor God of Destruction and the Sun. And I was sent here by Chaos the Protogenos of the Void, to not only be a judge for certain Olympians but also to fix the Greek and Roman Pantheon." Percy explained his voice was much deeper much more masculine, and Hestia couldn't help but feel oddly attracted to him, a feeling she had never felt in her entire existence.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Hestia was at a loss for words, she didn't know what to think everything Percy had told her pretty much through her through a loop. She really was in between a rock and a hard place. She swore on Chaos not to tell a soul about anything Percy had told her. On, one side she agreed with everything he had said but on the other side, she still loved her family. She didn't know what to do she felt lost. While she was glad that Poseidon and Hades would be spared, she couldn't help but feel sorrow towards Zeus, Hera, and Demeter. It wasn't like they really treated her like a sister, well maybe Demeter but Zeus and Hera never gave her the time of day anymore. When she gave her throne up to that worthless drunk pretty much everyone had forgotten about her with the exception of Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Apollo, and Artemis.

"What should I do." The childlike Goddess thought aloud.

"You spoke with him to, didn't you sister?"

"Hades? What are you doing here?" Hestia said without even looking at her brother.

Hades couldn't help but frown at Hestia she was usually always so happy and outgoing. But now she seemed to have lost her luster and became a lot duller. "You don't know which side to pick do you? I didn't like Percy's plan at all at first, but I believe it's for the best." Hades said as Hestia glared at him.

"You think tearing apart our family is for the best Hades!"

Hades was taken back by his sister; she had never snapped at him before. But he should've expected this she is the Goddess of Family after all. "Answer me this Hestia when was the last time Demeter, Hera or Zeus treated you like a sister?" Hades said softly while Hestia scowled.

"Even if I wanted to my domain won't let me…"

Hades cut her off. "Don't give me that bullshit. This has nothing to do with your domain, you only represent family you are not the embodiment of it. Do you like being treated as an outcast as if you don't even exist anymore? I'm not trying to be mean I just don't want you to get hurt. Because you're the only sister I have who treats me like a brother rather than a disease or a monster." Hades said softly as the emotions began to crackle in his voice.

Hestia was quiet as her eyes were red and puffy, she was crying which only made Hades feel that much worse. He wasn't good with comforting people that was Hestia and Poseidon's thing, he was only good for, causing pain and despair. "I don't know what to do! I'm lost…I…I." Hestia began to say before she broke down crying. Hades did the only thing he could think of he picked his childlike sister up before hugging her and rubbing her back soothingly.

'_This better work Perseus. Otherwise, I'm going to make your existence a living hell._' Hades thought as he continued trying to soothe his older sister.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Percy had reverse time several minutes before he had met Hestia to avoid Chiron getting suspicious of him. "Oh, look," Chiron said. "Annabeth is waiting for us."

This girl Annabeth she was probably around the age of Percy's pre-teen mortal form, maybe a couple of inches taller than Percy, but nowhere near as athletic. With her deep tan and curly blonde hair, she was almost exactly what a stereotypical Californian girl would look like, except her eyes ruin the image. They were startlingly gray, like a storm cloud; pretty, but intimidating, too, as if she was analyzing the best way to take someone down in a fight.

'_This girl is definitely a daughter of Athena. Just perfect, if she heard about my rant earlier, she would probably try to kill me. Not that it would work._' Percy thought to himself as Annabeth was reading some type of Greek literature.

"Annabeth," Chiron said, "I have masters' archery class at noon. Would you take Percy from here?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, then," Chiron said. "Good luck, Percy. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, he galloped towards the archery range.

Percy glanced at the daughter of Athena who was glaring daggers at him. "Is there a reason why you're glaring at me?" Percy asked while tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, there is. How dare you speak about my mother in such a way it was your father's fault he's the reason why Medusa became a monster!" She hissed as Percy inwardly rolled his eyes.

"It's not my fault you can't accept the truth."

The girl growled before turning around and huffing in anger. One thing was for sure Percy didn't like this girl, not one bit.

Then a husky voice yelled, "well! A newbie!"

Percy lazily looked over his shoulder. The big girl was from the ugly red cabin (a.k.a. Ares cabin the second weakest Olympian), was sauntering towards Percy and Annabeth. She had three other girls behind her, all big and ugly and mean looking like her, all wearing camo jackets.

"Clarisse," Annabeth sighed. "Why don't you go polish your spear or something?"

"Sure, Miss Princess," the big girl said. "So, I can run you through with-it Friday night."

"Erre es korakas!" Annabeth said, which Percy snorted; it meant 'Go to the crows!' in Greek. It can also be seen as another way of saying fuck you.

"You don't stand a chance."

"We'll pulverize you," Clarisse said, but her eye twitched. Perhaps she wasn't sure she could follow through with her threat. She then turned towards Percy. "Who's this little runt?"

"Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon," Annabeth spat out, "meet Clarisse, Daughter of Ares."

Percy replied with a blank expression. "A daughter of the second weakest Olympian?"

Clarisse snarled at Percy. "What did you just say you, little runt!?"

"Oh, I'm sorry are you hard of hearing? Well, let me say it in a way that you'll be able to understand. You are the daughter of the second weakest Olympian." Percy said in a manner one would speak when talking to a child, as thunder rumbled throughout the sky.

Annabeth was taken back by Percy's crude remark as Clarisse charged forward attempting to attack Percy. The keyword was 'attempting to'. As Percy delivered a powerful punch to the older girls' stomach causing her to hunch forward as she wheezed out painfully. "Rule one never charge your enemy in a blind rage. Rule two never attack an enemy when you have no information or knowledge of who or what they are. And rule three brains are more important than brute strength in a battle that is why Athena is the superior War God and the Greek mythology." Percy lectured Clarisse.

"You're dead! Do you hear me I'm going to kill you!"

Percy smirked. "I would love to see you try. I personally have nothing against you or anyone in this camp but if you make an enemy out of me. It will be the last thing you ever do." Percy said as his voice became deeper and more masculine for a split-second. This startled not only Annabeth but also Clarisse as well is the three other girls with her. The four daughters of Ares left heading back to cabin five.

Annabeth was staring at Percy. "Is there a reason why you're looking at me so intently?"

"I'm thinking," she said, "that I want you on my team for capture the flag. Even knowing you're a Son of Poseidon and you insulted my mother."

* * *

**The End**

**Percy's mortal form - twelve-year-old form – this form only as access to 10% of Percy's mortal form - adult form.**

**Percy's mortal form - adult form – it is his current form and Percy is capable of effortlessly defeating any of the fourteen Olympians without using his full power in this form. As stated by Hades himself Percy's power is comparable to that of Typhon.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's godly form – is on par with Ouranos in terms of raw power.**

**Percy's divine form – is roughly anywhere in between three to four times stronger then Ouranos, not only allowing Percy to fight against Thor and his mother Amaterasu. But also granting him enough power to fight on par with Nuwa who is superior to both Thor and Amaterasu individually.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!""" **

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**

**Ja Ne**


	7. Chapter 7

**Solar Destruction of the Sea**

**I don't own or co-own Percy Jackson & the Olympians****, and Character's from different anime, ****those rights belong to Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors. ****Based upon Characters created by Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors.**

**The story was created by Syareoo**

**Co-written by **

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

**Chapter 7**

* * *

It was seven-thirty which meant it was dinner time, which was signified by a horn being blown in the distance. Since Percy was the only one in Poseidon's cabin, he simply followed behind cabin eleven, a.k.a. Hermes. It was sad really seeing how many demigods were ignored by their godly parents. However, Percy noticed that cabin eight was glowing silver as the sun went down.

They marched up the hill to the mess hall pavilion. Satyrs joined from the meadow. Naiads emerged from the canoeing lake. A few other girls came out of the woods; make no mistake they came straight out of the woods. One girl about nine or ten years old, melted from the side of a maple tree and came skipping down the hill.

In all, there were may be a hundred campers, a few dozen satyrs, and a dozen assorted wood nymphs and naiads.

At the pavilion, torches around the marble columns. A central fire burned in a bronze brazier that was roughly the size of a bathtub. Every cabin had its own table, covered in white cloth trimmed in purple. Three of the tables were empty, it would've been four if it weren't for Percy sitting on table number three. Sadly, cabin elevens table was way too overcrowded.

Percy saw Grover sitting at table twelve with Mr. D, a few satyrs, and a couple of plump blonde boys who looked like Mr. D. Chiron stood to one side, the picnic table is way too small for a centaur.

And "Annabitch" (or Annabeth whatever you prefer) was sitting at table six with a bunch of serious-looking athletic kids, all with her gray eyes and honey blonde hair. Annabitch was glaring at Percy for a simple reason he refused to join her team to capture the flag. Percy was not going to waste his precious time playing some stupid little game with a bunch of little brats.

Clarisse sat at Ares' table. She'd apparently gotten over being punched in the gut because she was laughing and belching right alongside her friends.

Finally, Chiron pounded his hoof against the marble floor of the pavilion, and everyone fell silent. He raised his glass. "To the gods!"

Everyone else raises their glasses. "To the gods!"

Wood nymphs came forth with a platter of food: grapes, apples, strawberries, cheese, fresh bread, and even barbecue. Percy stared at his glass for a second. "Jasmine Tea." Percy said as his glass was filled with a dark green almost black liquid.

Percy then noticed all the other campers carrying their plates towards the fire in the center of the pavilion. '_They must be burning offerings to the gods._' Percy thought as he followed suit and when it came to be his turn. Percy through a few pieces of cheese and a few large grapes into the fire before whispering so softly that no one would be able to hear him. "Amaterasu-Omikami, Shiva, Parvati, Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto, Izanagi-no-Mikoto, Izanami-no-Mikoto, Bramha, Lakshmi, Vishnu, Saraswati, Chaos, Gaia, Hestia, Hades, and Poseidon."

When everyone returned to their seats, they all finished eating their meals, Chiron pounded his hoof again for everyone's attention.

Mr. D got up with a huge sigh. "Yes, I suppose I better say hello to all you brats. Well, hello. Our activities director, Chiron, says the next capture the flag is Friday. Cabin five presently holds the laurels." All the ugly kids at Ares' table stood up and cheered.

"Personally," Mr. D continued, "I couldn't care less, but congratulations. Also, I should tell you that we have a new camper today. Peter Johnson."

Chiron muttered something to Dionysus.

"Er, Percy Jackson," The weakest Olympian corrected himself. "That's right. Hurrah, and all of that. Now run along to your silly campfire. Go on." Everyone cheered.

While all the other campers enjoyed sitting around the campfire making smores and singing songs or telling stories Percy sat on the cliff edge overviewing the ocean. '_My first day here and I'm already bored._' The Shinto-Hindu God masquerading as a demigod sighed in thought. He had grown used to Gaia and her constant nagging, and without her here he felt truly lonely.

"What are you doing here all by yourself? Shouldn't you be with the other campers?" A deep masculine voice made itself known.

"Well Poseidon, it's rather boring in this camp." Percy replied to the man standing beside him.

"You already know who I was without even looking at me I'm impressed… Percy…" The Greek Sea God whispered at the end with regret and guilt. "You must hate me and my very existence for what happened to your mother… I didn't come here for forgiveness Percy I just wish to spend a little time with you before Zeus discovers my presence here…"

Percy looked at his birth father before sighing. "For a point in time I really did hate you, unfortunately, my hatred for you was mostly forced. I was angry, upset, hurt, and worst of all I felt abandoned even unwanted. Answer me this Poseidon why did you truly stay away from me and my mom, why didn't you at least check on me and her at least once?" Percy asked curiously as to what Poseidon would say.

"I'm not going to lie to you Percy your probably not going to like the answer. I stayed away because I thought it was for the best, I thought if I stayed away Zeus and Hades would leave you alone. I was such a fool, if I had realized the man your mother married was such a beast, I would've stepped in. But there's nothing I can do now; I must be the worst father on the planet." Poseidon said as he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

Percy looked at his birth father, he was surprised at the number of emotions Poseidon was giving. He was putting his heart and soul into these words, and a small smile began to tug on Percy's lips barely noticeable. "I see…you pass."

Poseidon looked up at his son with a look of disbelief. "Pass? What do you mean I passed?"

"I wanted to see if you were different from the other Olympians and you are. The emotions you just displayed could not be forced or faked you were being genuine with me. And for that, I forgive you, while it will take me a while before I view you as my father. But until then…" Percy said before offering his hand to Poseidon.

The Sea God was taken back by this? How could his son forgive him so easily, after everything he's been through? Poseidon shakingly raised his hand before grabbing Percy's hand and giving it a squeeze. "I won't make you regret this Percy…"

"I know you won't however there something I need to talk to you about. And it would be best if your wife Lady Amphitrite and your son Triton were here to hear this. As I really don't want to have to repeat myself." Percy said in a serious tone.

Poseidon was at a loss, his twelve-year-old son seemed way too knowledgeable for his age. And he didn't talk like a preteen, no he sounded more like a mature young adult. Poseidon simply placed his hand on Percy's shoulder before they both vanished in a calming sea breeze.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Poseidon appeared in the middle of his throne room with Percy by his side, both Poseidon's wife and son both were taken back by the sudden appearance of their husband/father with Percy by his side. Many of the various creatures in the throne room vacated the area due to the serious expression on Poseidon's face not wanting to feel his wrath.

"Pardon me my Lord but why is he here?" Amphitrite asked with a large amount of confusion in her voice with a slight edge of bitterness. While she agreed to have words with Percy, she didn't think it would be happening this soon. And the bitterness in her voice didn't go unnoticed to Percy or Poseidon, Percy simply shrugged it off, while Poseidon frowned.

Triton was glaring at Percy; the heir of Poseidon didn't like this new demigod at all but what truly ground his gears was the fact that Percy didn't even seem to care. "Why is he here father?" Triton spat out with a large amount of venom in his voice.

"Triton please be a little bit more respectful; you don't even know him." Amphitrite scolded her son before offering Percy a strained smile. She was going to try to be polite to Percy. Percy offered the Queen of the Sea a small smile before offering her a small bow.

"So why are you here Perseus Jackson?"

Percy took a deep breath before snapping his fingers as his body was engulfed in a bright light, and what took the place of the twelve-year-old was a young handsome man in his early twenties. This threw everyone through a loop, Triton fell out of his throne in shock, Poseidon dropped his trident and Amphitrite was trying to fight down a large amount of blush forming on her cheeks.

"P..Per…Percy!? I…Is that y…you?" Poseidon managed to get out after picking up his trident again, Percy offered his birth father a nod before gesturing for him to take his throne. Poseidon quickly took a seat while him his wife and his first son were gawking at the young man in front of them, who was radiating enough power to rival if not surpass Typhon the King of the Monsters, the strongest of Gaia's children and the bane of Olympus.

"Alright I have a lot to say so please don't interrupt me and do please keep all your questions until the end," Percy said in a much deeper and more masculine tone.

"Now allow me to truly introduce myself," Percy said before clearing his throat, "I Perseus Jackson am the Hindu-Shinto God of Space, Time, The Elements, Life and Death, Illusions, Judgment and a Minor God of Destruction and the Sun. And I was sent here by Chaos the Protogenos of the Void, to not only be a judge for certain Olympians but also to fix the Greek and Roman Pantheon…" Percy began his tale as the trio sitting before him listened intently.

Percy went on to explain to them everything that had transpired in his life, from the death of his mother to him meeting his adopted parents to becoming a full-blooded God of two mythologies Hindu and Shinto to be exact. Being married to both Inari and Nuwa, as well is training and sparring with several powerful figures throughout the mythological world. Telling them of why he's here and what he intends to do, as well as his connection and relationship with Gaia.

"And that's about it." Percy said before taking a much-needed breath.

Amphitrite was the first to recover as she stared at her husband's demigod son; no, she really couldn't consider him her husband son anymore. "Percy…" Her voice was low and meek as she was a little bit nervous and frightened that he might try to attack her.

"Please, my lady there is no need to be afraid of me I won't hurt you." Percy said offering her a smile as she blushed before looking away.

"Why are you telling us this? We have done nothing to help you or to earn…"

Percy cut her off when he raised his hand. "It is true you've done nothing to help me, but you've done nothing to hurt me either. All I ask is remain neutral when I declare war against Olympus. It's your choice whether you choose to aid me or not I won't force you to." Percy explained gently.

Poseidon rubbed his forehead he honestly didn't know what to feel at the moment. He didn't know whether to feel upset at the fact that his son was adopted by two completely different gods from two different mythologies or to feel happy that his son had become so powerful that he could quite possibly wipe out ninety-five percent of the Greek and Roman mythology by himself. "You have told us quite a bit Percy, and while I don't know if I can agree with everything you've said. I do agree with you that Zeus needs to be stopped, he's been growing more arrogant, paranoid and power-hungry over the years. And I fear he may start a war with someone we won't have a chance of defeating."

"That's exactly why I'm doing this I'm removing the cancer from Olympus. And I'm going to replace it hopefully with some of the Titans, Giants, and Protogenos. If they're willing to join that is, and so far, only Gaia, Hades and maybe Hestia have agreed to this plan."

Triton seemed to frown. "If you're as strong as you claim to be why don't you just go attack Olympus now?"

Percy glanced at his half-brother with an almost bored look. "I'm more than strong enough to demolish all the Olympians both the major and minor God's and Goddesses and reduce Mount Olympus to cinders. But I'm trying to gain allies before I do that. If I were to attack Olympus right now, it would defeat the purpose if I just wiped out the entire Pantheon like this." Percy said while snapping his fingers.

Amphitrite stared at her stepson almost studying him. "I'm curious out of all the gods you're going to spare why Artemis? Isn't she just as bad as the others?"

Percy glanced at his stepmother before smiling. "Originally, I did want to erase her, and I was planning on keeping Demeter. However, Artemis is more useful than Demeter that is the only reason why I'm keeping her. Especially after all the family she's ruined, she's poison the minds of all of her hunters she's killed innocent boys who are no older than the age of four and worst of all one of her hunters got raped by her own father and she turned her into a bear and let her hunters hunt the poor girl down. She's committed far too many sins to be forgiven, but after everything is said and done, I will have my mother Amaterasu reeducate her and if she refuses to learn all cast her into Yomi and let Izanami play with her for a few millennia." Percy said cruelly.

Poseidon stared at his son for a moment before releasing a deep sigh. "If you truly believe this is the best way then I will support you, my son…"

"We will support you Percy." Amphitrite interrupted her husband as she was beginning to take a liking to Percy.

Triton simply crossed his arms underneath his chest and huffed. "Fine, I'll help you…"

"Gee thanks a lot bro."

Poseidon's firstborn glared at Percy. "Don't call me bro." He sneered as both Poseidon and Amphitrite smirked at the scene before them. The scene of two brothers bonding or attempting to bond.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

A well-built rugged man in his early forty's with shoulder length spiky black hair and stormy gray eyes, dressed in a gray cloud-themed kimono under an equally gray haori held together by a white haori himo and a hakama of the same color. This man stood in the middle of a dark room within inpatient look on his face tapping his foot on the ground.

"Ah, Takehaya-Susanoo-no-Mikoto~. The Tempestuous One. What is so important that you needed to speak with me about?" A tall man with dark skin, with a buzz-cut hairstyle with black hair and pale-blue eyes. He was wearing circular sunglasses, an aloha shirt, and has a jewel around his neck.

"That brat Percy Jackson has gone back to the Greeks! He's a menace he must be stopped!" Susanoo growled.

The dark-skinned man tilted his head to the side. "And you're telling me this because?"

"With your help, we could slay him easily Indra! He is no match for you but alone I am not strong enough to smite him!"

Indra continued smirking at the Storm God in front of him. "You need to be more patient simply attacking him right now would be a very foolish move. While I'll admit as the God of War in the Hindu mythology, I love to battle, but I'm nowhere near as foolish and as simpleminded as Ares or Athena." Indra said as Susanoo growled.

"How can you be so calm at a time like this! The fact that he would willingly throw away the gifts he received from both of our Pantheon's just to return to those wretched Greeks! How can you stand there and not feel the rage boiling up inside of you!" Susanoo thundered in rage.

"Do not mistake my laid-back attitude for me being calm Susanoo. I'm very angry with the boy, as well as, Shiva and Amaterasu for adopting the boy from that pathetic mythology. But I'm not going to involve myself in a losing battle against Chaos or Shiva and the other members of the Trimurti." Indra said still smirking.

Susanoo gritted his teeth as a blue aura erupted from his body, molding and solidifying into a certain form. The temple of Mount Meru exploded as a massive spectral warrior, clad in robes and armor, with a mask shaped like a Tengi and two spots of ominous red light where its eyes should be. This was Susanoo's Divine avatar the clouds above darkened as sparks of black lightning danced throughout the dark gray clouds. The massive four-armed samurai-like warrior grasped the hilt of a spectral katana from a sheath held in its left auxiliary arm, drawing it in a single swift motion that looked nothing more than a blue blur.

Indra once smirk was replaced by a frown, as the shock wave hit a second later, utterly flattening the surroundings for a good five-thousand square mile.

"Tch. Look at what you've done you've made quite a mess of my beautiful Mount Meru. I guess I'm going to have to punish you now Susanoo." Indra said with a sneer before raising his hand to the sky. As pure white lightning gathered in the sky above before shooting down into Indra's hand. "Come forth Vajra!"

In Indra's hand materialized a double-sided scepter-like Lance, on one end resembling a feather the other end resembling a spearhead mixed with a four-sided ax. The weapon was completely gold and embroidered with many beautiful jewels. This was one of the most powerful weapons in all the universe making Zeus's master bolt, Odin's Gungnir or even Thor's Mjölnir look like toothpicks in comparison.

Aiming his lance at Susanoo as a current of white lightning erupted from the spearhead. Susanoo didn't stand a chance as the lightning completely eradicated his divine avatar and sending him crashing to the ground with a loud thud. Indra lazily walked towards the Shinto Storm God before reaching down and grabbing him by the front of his kimono and lifting him off the ground. "While I share your diss taste for that brat Percy you can't just go in guns blazing. Because if Amaterasu or worse Shiva finds out about it, you're as good as dead. In order to challenge Shiva, we must release Amatsu-Mikaboshi the August Star of Heaven."

The mere mention of the name of the Primordial Chaos and Evil of the Shinto pantheon cause the very world to quake in fear. Susanoo could only stare at Indra the Heavenly Emperor with a look of pure fear. "Indra you cannot release that thing!? It took all five members of the Kotoamatsukami to just seal it away and they lost their life's! Each member of the Kotoamatsukami rivaled Chaos the Protogenos of the Void, and even all five of them couldn't permanently defeat that thing!"

"That's just it, I'm developing a weapon to siphon all of its power off and I will wield that power. The void gauntlet will allow me to wield Mikaboshi's near limitless power." Indra said with a grin as a pitch black and golden yellow gauntlet manifested in his open hand.

"You're insane the power will literally rip your body apart. Plus, I don't even know the location of the August Star of Heaven." Susanoo tried to reason with the King of the Gods within the Hindu mythology. "Wouldn't it be a safer alternative to use the six infinity stones!?"

"First of all, most of the infinity stones are heavily guarded and it will be too troublesome to go find them it would take too long. Siphoning off the power of the August Star of Heaven is a much better alternative, plus I'm not looking to destroy the entire universe with a single snap of my fingers. And the reality and soul stones haven't been seen since the dawn of time. While the mind and time stones are well hidden, and I have no idea where they are. I do know the space stone is on Asgard and the power stone is in the possession of Chaos. There is no way I can gather all six without dying." Indra said with a sigh as Susanoo just stared at him blankly.

Indra just smirked before both his scepter and gauntlet vanished in sparks of lightning. "Everything will turn out fine plus with that much power I'll finally be able to rule over the universe. I will remove all who oppose me, and I will merge all mythologies and religions into one and they will all worship me Indra the God of All!" Indra cackled sinisterly before shooing Susanoo away. "Now be gone, O Tempestuous One. I must prepare for the day when I claim what is rightfully mine." Indra said.

Susanoo could only sit there with a look of pure horror on his face. Sure, he wanted Percy out of the picture permanently but was he really willing to allow Indra to enslave the entire universe to his will?

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

A distortion in space appeared on the cliff edge overviewing the ocean, where Percy was sitting before Poseidon appeared. Quickly taking his preteen form before anyone noticed that he had been gone. "I hope I can get more allies because staying in this camp is going to drive me insane due to boredom," Percy grumbled.

"How interesting a God masquerading as a demigod that's a first?" A feminine voice called out from behind Percy, this voice sounded cold and uncaring. Turning around Percy came face-to-face with a churning figure of ash and smoke, which stood at an impressive forty feet tall. Percy had a hard time seeing her face, except for the pinpoints of her eyes, which shone like quasars. When her wings beat, waves of darkness rolled over the cliffs. Her dress was void black, mixed with the colors of a space nebula as if galaxies were being born in her bodice.

"And who might you be?" Percy said with a slight amount of fear in his voice.

The giant woman's body was engulfed in darkness before shrinking down to human size, revealing her to be a beautiful woman with pale white skin and eyes that looked like two pools of darkness. Her dress was exactly the same in her giant form, and she had a large bust and curvy figure. Her hair was long and dark resembling that of the night sky.

"My name is Nyx Goddess of Night. And you've piqued my curiosity, Perseus Jackson."

Percy could only stare at the Goddess of Night with a slight hint of blush on his cheeks and he couldn't help but curse himself. This was Gaia's older sister, and yet he felt more attracted to her than he ever did to Gaia. Percy could only stare at the Goddess whose very existence put him slightly on edge.

"What are your intentions here Lady Nyx?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to help me take over the world. Plus, my foolish husband Erebus has been ignoring me for centuries if not millennia. And I've been looking for someone to share my bed with me, would you like to fill that role?"

**The End**

**Cliffhanger I know I'm evil but, a lot happened in this chapter and I would like to leave it at that for now. Plus, I would like to apologize for the lack of updates throughout the last couple of weeks as I had been quite busy at work. And I'm hoping to at least update this story may be one or two more times before I move onto another project for a little while. I'm not going to abandon this story I just need to move onto another one of my stories that I have been neglecting as of late.**

**Percy's mortal form - twelve-year-old form – this form only as access to 10% of Percy's mortal form - adult form.**

**Percy's mortal form - adult form – it is his current form and Percy is capable of effortlessly defeating any of the fourteen Olympians without using his full power in this form. As stated by Hades himself Percy's power is comparable to that of Typhon.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's godly form – is on par with Ouranos in terms of raw power.**

**Percy's divine form – is roughly anywhere in between three to four times stronger than Ouranos, not only allowing Percy to fight against Thor and his mother Amaterasu. But also granting him enough power to fight on par with Nuwa who is superior to both Thor and Amaterasu individually.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!""" **

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**

**Ja Ne**


	8. Chapter 8

**Solar Destruction of the Sea**

**I don't own or co-own Percy Jackson & the Olympians****, and Character's from different anime, ****those rights belong to Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors. ****Based upon Characters created by Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors.**

**The story was created by Syareoo**

**Co-written by **

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"_How interesting a God masquerading as a demigod that's a first?" A feminine voice called out from behind Percy, this voice sounded cold and uncaring. Turning around Percy came face-to-face with a churning figure of ash and smoke, which stood at an impressive forty feet tall. Percy had a hard time seeing her face, except for the pinpoints of her eyes, which shone like quasars. When her wings beat, waves of darkness rolled over the cliffs. Her dress was void black, mixed with the colors of a space nebula as if galaxies were being born in her bodice._

"_And who might you be?" Percy said with a slight amount of fear in his voice._

_The giant woman's body was engulfed in darkness before shrinking down to human size, revealing her to be a beautiful woman with pale white skin and eyes that looked like two pools of darkness. Her dress was exactly the same in her giant form, and she had a large bust and curvy figure. Her hair was long and dark resembling that of the night sky. _

"_My name is Nyx Goddess of Night. And you've piqued my curiosity Perseus Jackson."_

_Percy could only stare at the Goddess of Night with a slight hint of blush on his cheeks and he couldn't help but curse himself. This was Gaia's older sister, and yet he felt more attracted to her than he ever did to Gaia. Percy could only stare at the Goddess whose very existence put him slightly on edge._

"_What are your intentions here Lady Nyx?"_

"_I wanted to know if you would like to help me take over the world. Plus, my foolish husband Erebus has been ignoring me for centuries if not millennia. And I've been looking for someone to share my bed with me, would you like to fill that role?"_

* * *

xxxx ~ Chapter 8 Starts ~ xxxx

Percy stood there blankly staring at the goddess before him; he blinked once, twice, three times before his brain fully processed what she had asked him. "I'm sorry I'm a little slow here did you just asked me, to take over the role of your husband Erebus?" Percy asked with a look of confusion clearly plastered on his face.

Without missing a beat Nyx replied with a sneer. "Former husband. And yes, I would very much like to make many children with you. And don't forget about helping me take over the world either~." Nyx said with a sinister but lustful grin made its way on her delicate face. Her lips were dark in color almost black, and her black eyes added to both her ominous but also gorgeous appearance.

"Okay, first things first when you're talking about the world are you talking about all the mythologies or just the Greek and Roman mythology. And second, I don't even know you, I'm not about to one-night stand someone I just met. Plus, I'm married thank you very much." Percy said with a frown.

Nyx's grin morphed into a frown as she narrowed her dark eyes at Percy. "I'm only talking about the Greek and Roman mythology "boy" I'm no fool like those pathetic Olympians. I know better than to attack the other mythologies even with my level of power I wouldn't last long against any of the others." Nyx hissed before reaching up and groping her quite large, round and firm breasts before squeezing them causing herself to release a soft moan. "It's been so long since the last time anyone's touched me, I attempted to have a Demi-Protogenoi of my own. However, the mortal man I attempted to use in order to gain his seed, was unworthy and I killed him. You, on the other hand, are a full-blooded God and you have enough power to rival the King of the Monsters himself." Nyx said while taking a step towards Percy who was ready to shift into his adult form.

"Look I don't want to hurt you Lady Nyx. You seem like a nice person but let's take this one step at a time alright." Percy said attempting to defuse the situation as he didn't want to resort to violence. Plus, a battle between him and Nyx would most likely alert not only the Olympians but several other pantheons that were quite close to his location, namely the Celtic, Hawaiian, and Mayan gods.

Nyx took another step forward. "You do realize harems are quite common in the supernatural world. I'm sure adding one more supernatural woman to your entourage wouldn't be that difficult." Nyx said as she shot forward in an attempt to catch Percy in a bear hug. Percy's form quickly shifted from a twelve-year-old to a young handsome man in his early twenties. A blue flame like aura engulfed his hand as he closed his fist while raising it to chest level.

Nyx for her part felt weird as her body was cloaked in the same blue aura, while her body became more translucent. With a gesture of his closed fist, Percy lowered her body to where only her neck and head were above the ground. Opening his closed fist, the aura that once surrounded it vanished as Nyx's body was no longer translucent. "What trickery is this!?" Nyx yelled as she thrashed around trying to free herself, but it was no good she was up to her neck and solid rock. With Percy's other hand it became cloaked in a bright green aura as the surrounding area turned gray, signifying that he froze time.

"Please don't compare me to the likes of Susanoo and Loki. What I used was my domain over space, a domain that is extremely rare if not completely uncommon throughout all mythologies. I simply phased your body out of space, making you intangible. Which allowed me to stick you into solid rock without having to manipulate the rock itself, it's quite a useful ability if I do say myself." Percy explained casually.

"If you don't release me I will…"

Percy cut off the Goddess of Night. "You'll what, curse me out? I don't think you understand the position you're in right now Nyx. In your current state, I can easily annihilate you, but I won't because I have an offer for you. You said you wanted to take over the Greek and Roman mythology, I might have a solution for you if you're willing to listen." Percy said calmly.

Nyx continued glaring at the Shinto-Hindu God before releasing a sigh of defeat. With that said, Percy went on to explain who he truly was and his intentions. He went as far to explain that he intended to make a new council consisting of not only the Olympians, Titans, Giants but also the Protogenoi. He also explained that he was sent here by her father and creator Chaos much to her own surprise, he also told her of his relationship with her younger sister Gaia.

"And that about sums it up."

Nyx stared at him before she released a blast of aura blowing away the rock that surrounded her body. "It's quite an interesting offer. I might be inclined to join you if you spend the night with me and give me your seed~." She asked while running her finger across his chin line.

Percy stood there staring at her blankly as he sighed in frustration, she simply wouldn't give up on this, would she? Closing his eyes and concentrating Percy sent out a mental message to both Inari and Nuwa. Not even ten seconds later both goddesses appeared; Nuwa out of a flash of rainbow-colored light and Inari out of a burst of white flames.

"Beloved you called is everything alright?"

"Percy dear what is the matter?"

Percy gestured towards the Goddess of Night, as both Inari and Nuwa glanced at her. "I'm trying to get her to join my cause however she has quite the hefty price. She wants to have a chi…child with me." Percy said with blush prominent on his cheeks.

Nyx felt a chill go down her spine as she had no idea that Percy was in a relationship with one of the most powerful if not the most powerful Chinese Goddess and Inari the fifth strongest Shinto Goddesses.

"And why did you call us here?" Nuwa crossed her arms underneath her massive bust, as her lower half was in its serpent form as she was ready to coil around and constrict the Goddess of Night. Nuwa was quite capable of crushing most gods and goddesses with her strong serpent body, and she also used it as a form of both punishment and pleasure when she was alone with Percy.

"Because… Because I…" Percy tried to work up the nerve.

"Because he wants our permission before he does something like this is that right beloved?" Inari asked while steadying Percy carefully said God nodded slowly.

"Yes."

Inari and Nuwa both looked at each other before looking at the Goddess of Night who flinched under their gaze. "We don't mind but you better not get her pregnant before us." Inari explained while the Chinese Serpent Goddess-focused her gaze on Nyx.

"And you better heed my warning carefully Goddess of Night." Nuwa spat out causing the Protogenoi to flinch. "If you hurt him in any way, shape or form, they'll be no place you can hide from us because we will find you and we will kill you. And then will go right down to the pit Tartarus and will take our time killing everyone down there before we burn that wretched realm to cinders." Nuwa said coldly as her eyes were glowing bright emerald green.

"Am I understood."

Nyx didn't respond, causing Nuwa to scowl. "I SAID AM I UNDERSTOOD YOU STUPID GREEK!"

Nyx jumped at being yelled at by the superior Goddess. "Yes, I understand…" Nyx squeaked out of fear not wanting to anger the Chinese Goddess anymore.

Nuwa smiled sweetly at Nyx. "I'm glad you understand and remember you are not allowed to have a child with him until I and Inari have at least been knocked up." The Chinese Serpent Goddess said before turning around and kissing Percy fully on the lips. "The next time I see you, I'm going to rock your world." Nuwa said before vanishing in a flash of rainbow energy.

Inari walked up tohe Percy before wrapping her arms around his neck and standing on her tiptoes before pressing her lips against his. Percy placed his hands on her hips as he deepened the kiss all the while Nyx was staring at them. Inari pulled back and gave her husband a heartwarming smile. "Now please hurry back to Japan when your done here. Because I wish to have a child with you." Inari said before vanishing in a burst of white flames.

Percy then turned his attention to the Goddess of Night who was staring at him with a look of arousal and embarrassment. "So…umm…" Percy began awkwardly as the Goddess stared at him with a look of amusement. "How do you want to do this?"

"In my bedroom."

Percy face faulted for a moment before composing himself. "I'm not asking about that how do you want to make this relationship official. Plus, I have no idea how Gaia will react to this." Percy said while looking away from Nyx who simply smirked at him.

"It's her fault she had an entire year with you. She had more than enough time to claim your seed and your love. However, I'll hold off on having sex with you until you impregnate both of your wife's. So, until then… I Nyx Protogenoi of Night claim you Perseus Jackson as my fiancé." Nyx claimed as a holographic symbol of a star cluster appeared above Percy's head.

"I Perseus Jackson, Shinto-Hindu God of Space, Time, The Elements, Life and Death, Illusions, Judgment and a Minor God of Destruction and the Sun. I claim you, Nyx Protogenoi of Night as my fiancé." Percy said as a holographic symbol of a black circle, with a golden tori gate surrounding a sea green lotus flower appeared over Nyx's head.

As soon as this was done Nyx squealed with joy as she jumped at Percy wrapping her arms around his neck and proceeding to kiss him. Percy was initially taken back by this however he soon snaked his arms around her narrow small waist. Unlike Inari and Nuwa who were both warm to the touch, Nyx felt ice cold. And for some reason this turned Percy on, it was like making out with a vampire who didn't like blood.

Nyx's eyes fluttered open as her dark one stared into Percy's golden red orbs that were filled with warmth and love, something Nyx wasn't used to. Erebus was cruel, sadistic, condescending and borderline evil towards not only his former wife Nyx but also the children he had with her. Erebus made Ouranos look like a saint in comparison, despite the Protogenoi of the Sky being a terrible husband and father. It made Nyx feel warm on the inside and she wanted more of it, but she would have to wait. Because she didn't want to risk her safety and the safety of her children and brother Tartarus.

Nyx pulled back from Percy; her cheeks were dusted silver. "I must be going now I can't risk getting in trouble with Nuwa or Inari. I look forward to the day when I can share my bedroom with you, I'll be sure to stay in touch." Nyx said with a small but cute smile.

"I have one favor to ask of you Nyx. Please tell your brother Tartarus that Izanami misses him." Percy said as the Goddess of Night flinched at the name of the Goddess of Death and Creation. But nonetheless, she nodded before disappearing in a pillar of darkness.

Percy gave a sigh of relief, however his once calm expression turned serious as he glanced over his shoulder as a familiar blue aura surrounded his hand as he clenched his fist as an object came flying out of the tree line cloaked in the same blue aura. The person in question was a handsome college-aged young man, with short-cropped sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, an athletic and muscular build, with a thick, deep pale scar that ran from the bottom of his eye down to his chin.

"Luke Castellan? Fancy meeting you here I could've sworn I froze time." Percy said with narrowed eyes as Luke thrashed around trying to free himself. "How are you able to resist? Being frozen in time because there are only four deities in this Pantheon that could've done that for you and three of them, I know would never help you so that leaves the Titan Lord Kronos." Percy deduced.

"If you really are from the Shinto and Hindu why are you here!?" Luke asked/demanded as Percy snorted in amusement before releasing the demigod from his grasp. Luke fell from a height of fifteen feet as he landed in a heap groaning in pain.

"Why am I here? Well if you weren't frozen in time you should already know that I'm here to fix Olympus."

"Then why don't you help Kronos."

"First of all, I wouldn't trust Kronos as far as I could throw him, and second I'm going to ensure that he stays in pieces in the depths of Tartarus where he belongs," Percy explained calmly.

"You're a fool!"

"Oh, I'm a fool, am I?" Percy chuckled in amusement before reaching out and grabbing Luke by the front of his shirt lifting him off the ground. "You're the fool for believing the lies Kronos has filled your mind with boy. But I'm curious to do you have anything to do with the theft of Master Bolt and Helm of Darkness?" Percy asked curiously while Luke glared heatedly at Percy.

Percy's smirk only grew, it didn't take a genius to figure out what truly happened. "You are the thief aren't you. I take your silence as a yes, well I guess I could just drop you off in the underworld and let Hades extract the information out of you or you could willingly confess. It's your choice. Either suffer in the fields of punishment or confess your sins right now." Percy said in a cold tone as his one smirk was replaced by a frown.

Luke gritted his teeth before spitting on Percy. Wiping the spit off his face Percy glared daggers at Luke before clenching his fist as it was wrapped in a golden red and black aura with a sea green hue. Percy launched his fist forward embedding it deep in Luke's stomach causing the son of Hermes to vomit out a mouthful of blood. Quickly letting go of the son of Hermes Percy then blasted the boy away with a small amount of power sending him crashing into a tree rendering the son of Hermes unconscious.

Percy walked over towards Luke before picking him up and putting him over his shoulder, Percy then looked deep into Luke's mind looking for anything incriminating. And just as he expected he found what he was looking for. Kronos indeed swayed Luke over to his side, as well as got the son of Hermes to steal Zeus his Master Bolt and Hades Helm of Darkness. "Well, kid looks like you've got yourself a one-way ticket down to the underworld." Percy said before a distortion in space opened swallowing him and Luke, while simultaneously allowing time to flow freely once again.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Percy appeared in front of a large black palace within the underworld, Percy walked up the steps as he came to a bunch of skeleton guards who were watching him. Ignoring them Percy opened the doors, as he made his way down the large hall to a large throne room where he saw his uncle Hades sitting there. Hades looked extremely tired as he was rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Greetings uncle Hades I bring some good news for you."

Hades looked up and saw Percy standing there with one of the sons of Hermes over his shoulder. "Oh. do you now? Does it have anything to do with my Helm of Darkness?" Hades asked as Percy nodded as Hades allowed a smile to appear.

"Yes, this is the son of Hermes; Luke Castellan he is the thief. I looked through his memories and apparently, your father the Titan Lord of Time had managed to sway this boy over to his side. And Kronos was even able to get Luke to not only steal your Helm of Darkness but also Zeus his Master Bolt. However, this boy is not in possession of said items right now, they are with Ares the God of War who is unintentionally working for the Titan of Time." Percy explained as Hades stared at him before releasing a sigh of frustration.

"Yes, I felt father stirring for a while down in the pit. But to think that he would have enough power to do this." Hades groaned. "Why did you bring that boy down here anyways?"

"I thought you would like to punish him personally for what he's done. And maybe teach that idiot of a brother of yours why the Gods should start spending time with their kids. Because Luke is a prime example of what can happen." Percy elaborated as Hades tapped his finger against his chin.

"Hmmm… Very well but I expect my Helm of Darkness back. And one more thing don't make my sister Hestia cry again."

Percy nodded as he gained a sorrowful look. "It was never my intentions to make her cry. I feel bad about telling her about my plan in the first place. And I have every intention of getting you your Helm back, but I assume that thunder prick will be issuing out a quest for me to collect his bolt." Percy said as Hades nodded before he snapped his fingers as Luke vanished in a burst of darkness.

Percy gave his uncle a small bow before vanishing into a distortion in space leaving Hades there by himself. "I'm quite jealous of his form of teleportation being able to teleport anywhere, with no restrictions and nothing can stop you from going from point A to point B." Hades grumbled in annoyance.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Upon Mount Olympus, all the Gods simply stared at Poseidon and Zeus as they continued their childish argument. "This is ridiculous they been at it for half a year. Will they ever give it a rest." Artemis muttered to herself growing tired of her father and uncle arguing over the same thing every damn day.

Most of the Gods were starting to believe that Poseidon didn't steal the bolt, however, Zeus had his sights set on his older brother.

Hestia had been quiet ever since she met Perseus in person. While she respected him, she didn't agree with his plans at all however she was starting to believe that maybe his plan was for the best.

However, before anyone else could even utter a word a burst of darkness appeared in the center of the throne room. There stood Hades and all of his glory holding the son of Hermes Luke.

Hermes immediately jumped from his throne glaring at his uncle. "Let go of him Hades!"

Hades simply glared at his nephew before turning his attention to his two brothers. "Poseidon and thunder prick I have some news for the both of you that should put this childish argument to bed finally." Hades said.

Zeus was about to open his mouth and say something stupid when Poseidon beat him to it. "Well now, what news do you bring us, brother?" The God of the Sea asked while Zeus glared at him.

Hades gave a small smirk. "I have found the culprit, the lightning thief. And no, it is not Poseidon spawn, so you can stop whining and bitching about it Zeus it's not going to accomplish anything. Plus, I've taken a liking to the boy. No, the culprit and thief is this boy right here, Luke Castellan the son of Hermes. It appears our father Kronos is rising whether you want to believe it or not since it's happening and if you refuse to accept it I will dethrone you intake your place." Hades hissed getting his point across as most of the Olympians stared at him with a look of horror.

Hera not wanting to believe it glared at her older brother. "And how do we know you're speaking the truth Hades? How do we know this is not a ruse just to dethrone Zeus?"

Hades rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I swear on the River Stix, I speak the truth." Hades declared as thunder rumbled through the sky. "I looked through the boy's memories the reason why Kronos was able to persuade him so easily is because of you brother." Hades said while pointing his finger at Zeus who frowned.

"And why the hell is it my fault!" Zeus retorted.

Hades bit back a grin. "Simple that stupid law of yours preventing us from interacting with our children is the reason why this happened. If you don't lift that law this is going to continue happening and I fear that Kronos will not be the only threat will be facing in the future." Hades declared sending a knowing nod towards Hestia and Poseidon who both understood the nod.

"I will not lift that law, there is a reason why I made it..." Zeus began to rant only to be silenced by Hestia who stood from the Hearth at the center of the throne room.

"Don't you see brother what Hades says is true. Most of the demigods down in Camp Half-Blood feel abandoned like we don't want them. And all it takes is one of our aunts or uncles trapped down in Tartarus to whisper false promises into their ears and they'll side with them." Hestia said with a sorrowful look as many of the other gods looked down in guilt with the exception of Zeus, Ares, and Hera. Even Artemis looked guilty despite not having any demigods she truly felt bad for the demigod children down in Camp Half-Blood. Well, maybe only the female ones that weren't the daughters of Aphrodite's.

"My law still stands, and there will be no interaction with the demigods and that's final!" Zeus thundered as he stood from his throne, only to be smacked across the throne room by a bronze trident.

"Then you've doomed us all brother. You are not a king nor a leader you're nothing more than a spoiled brat who throws a temper tantrum whenever he doesn't get what he wants. I'm done with you and I'm done with Olympus." Poseidon said before vanishing in a calming sea breeze.

Hades shook his head in disappointment. "It seems you haven't changed at all, even after telling you all of that you still don't want to listen fine, I won't tell you where your master bolt is hidden, I already know where my helm is and I'll be collecting it soon your master bolt can remain lost forever for all I care." He said before disappearing in a pillar of darkness.

Hestia looked at her brother with a look of disgust before disappearing in a flash of fire.

"What the hell just happened!?" Apollo all but yelled in surprise and shock, however soon his eyes began to glow green as he gripped the side of his head feeling pain coursing through his body before he began to recite a prophecy.

_The one of three mythologies shall bring an end to Olympus._

_From the cinders and ashes will rise a new era._

_The Dead, the Sea, the Hearth, the Sun, the Thief, the Forge, and the Moon shall remain._

_The Sky, the Marriage, the Seasons, the Wisdom, the Love, the War, and the Wine shall perish._

_There is no escaping this destiny all shall come to an end, even the lady fates cannot prevent this._

The green glow in Apollo's eyes vanished as he dropped to the floor unconscious. "Apollo!?" Artemis jumped from her throne before making her way over to her brother side. Artemis truly did care about her brother she just hated his perverted and stupid nature.

"What does this mean?" Hermes asked completely confused.

Athena all but frowned as she kept on playing each verse Apollo said over and over again in her head. "I think it's referring to Poseidon's spawn the child who had interactions with the Hindu and Shinto. I think this prophecy is a warning we need to destroy him."

Hephaestus the God of the forge simply looked at Athena. "Athena, I think you're forgetting something. The last line of the prophecy said there is no escape. And it also stated that the three fates couldn't prevent this from happening. It's inevitable that this will happen there's nothing we can do to stop it. I have a feeling if we tried to prevent it. It will only become worse for us it's best to face it head on rather than try to prevent it and create a worse scenario." Hephaestus said.

Ares stared at his brother. "Since when have you had such a big brain you cripple?"

Hephaestus simply waved off Ares insult. "Because unlike anyone else in here I actually take the time to think, instead of just acting on impulse. The son of Poseidon was right, about Athena you know. She didn't take the time to think it over she was just so mad that she cursed an innocent mortal without even thinking." The Forge God said before standing from his throne.

"And the way things have been going lately I don't want anything to do with any of you. You can keep my wife Ares' I have no use for an unfaithful whore." The handicapped God said before disappearing in a flicker of flames.

Everyone was left stunned by Hephaestus' harsh words that held a lot of truth to them. Ares was fuming with anger; Aphrodite's eyes were filled with tears and Hera frowned at her massive disappointment of her son. Zeus finally picked himself up off the floor, and he was angry no he was beyond angry he was furious. And in the confusion, Artemis flashed out of the throne room with her unconscious brother. All the while Hermes had flashed out as well intent on getting his son back from Hades.

Athena was equally as angry as her father why couldn't people understand that Medusa got what she deserved. In her mind, the fact of a maiden getting raped in her temple would earn Medusa the punishment of becoming a monster.

"I want Poseidon's spawn brought here immediately!" Zeus thundered as Athena immediately stood from her throne with a cruel expression on her face.

"I will do it, father, the boy has disrespected us too much and he is turned half of the council against us he needs to be destroyed." Athena declared as Zeus nodded.

"Very well my daughter bring him here unharmed if possible," Zeus demanded as Athena nodded before disappearing in a flash of gray light.

* * *

**The End**

**Things are getting really juicy now, with the Council of Olympus splitting apart slowly but surely. The beginning of the end starts now the first God to go will be Athena, would you rather have Percy just incapacitate her or completely annihilate her?**

**Percy's mortal form - twelve-year-old form – this form only as access to 10% of Percy's mortal form - adult form.**

**Percy's mortal form - adult form – it is his current form and Percy is capable of effortlessly defeating any of the fourteen Olympians without using his full power in this form. As stated by Hades himself Percy's power is comparable to that of Typhon.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's godly form – is on par with Ouranos in terms of raw power.**

**Percy's divine form – is roughly anywhere in between three to four times stronger than Ouranos, not only allowing Percy to fight against Thor and his mother Amaterasu. But also granting him enough power to fight on par with Nuwa who is superior to both Thor and Amaterasu individually.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!""" **

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**

**Ja Ne**


	9. Chapter 9

**Solar Destruction of the Sea**

**I don't own or co-own Percy Jackson & the Olympians****, and Character's from different anime, ****those rights belong to Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors. ****Based upon Characters created by Rick Riordan, ****and many other authors.**

**The story was created by Syareoo**

**Co-written by **

**Comedy / Drama / Romance / Action / Sci-Fi / Fantasy**

**Rated M - For Strong Language, Blood and Violence and other stuff**

_Thoughts_

Talking

**Demon Talk**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

Jutsus and techniques

* * *

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Dionysus and Chiron were currently playing pinochle, as Athena appeared before them in a bright flash. Dionysus simply snorted at her while the trainer of heroes bowed his head slightly. "Lady Athena what brings you to Camp Half-Blood?"

Athena ignored Chiron's greetings. "I require Poseidon's spawn; we believe he's guilty of treason against the Gods of Olympus." This caused the trainer of heroes to gain a look of surprise while the Wine God raised an eyebrow.

Dionysus flicked his wrist in a shooing motion. "Well go get him then, one less demigod in this camp, makes my life a whole lot easier, now be gone." Athena narrowed her eyes at the Wine God before manifesting her spear and pointing it at his neck.

"You will treat me with respect Dionysus," Athena hissed as her eyes began to glow with anger at the disrespect her brother had shown her. "If you speak like that to me again, I will gut you; you worthless drunk."

Dionysus glared at the Wisdom Goddess before getting up from his seat. However, before the Wine God could do anything, Chiron got in between both deities. "Peace! This is not a place to fight especially with all the children here. Now why are you here for Percy? As far as I know he hasn't done anything wrong." The trainer of heroes asked.

Athena closed her eyes before taking a deep calming breath. "We received a prophecy from Apollo, speaking of a person of three different mythologies who will bring an end to Olympus. And Poseidon's spawn is the only one who fits that description. We must dispose of him before this prophecy can come true." Athena explained calmly, as Dionysus' eyes narrowed while Chiron's eyes widened in surprise.

Chiron now sporting a sorrowful look began to walk away from the farmhouse. "I will go find Perseus and bring him here." Chiron said softly before walking off, obviously not particularly happy about sending a supposedly innocent demigod to his death. The paranoia of the Olympians knows no bounds, and they often smite people before learning the complete truth. Chiron didn't often voice his opinion about the Olympians, but in all honesty, he believed that they deserved a good reality check. And hearing that the Hindu and Shinto gods far surpassed them in power gave him hope for a fraction of a second.

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Percy was leaning up against a rather large tree, as he watched the clouds go by. It was a little past noon, and he was already bored out of his mind. He avoided most of the demigods like the plague in Camp Half-Blood, it just felt awkward and wrong for him to associate with children. However, his boredom would soon be cured, as he felt the presence of a God or Goddess appear in the camp.

Percy's eyes turned a deep violet, as his pupils slitted, using his enhanced sight he glanced all the way towards the farmhouse. And he saw Athena the Goddess of Wisdom and Battle. _'Why is she here?_' Percy thought to himself as he heard the sound of hooves beating against the ground. Turning his head to the side he saw Chiron slowly trotting towards him.

"Chiron? Is everything alright?" Percy asked as he noticed the sorrowful look on the trainer of heroes' face. Percy already knew something was off he just couldn't put his finger on it.

"Perseus please come with me." Chiron said his voice cracked with emotion, this caused Percy's eyes to widen before narrowing dangerously. He made sure to dispel his eyes so that Chiron wouldn't notice. Percy wordlessly stood from his position before following the trainer of heroes all the way to the farmhouse where Athena was waiting.

Athena's eyes were on Percy, like an owl stalking its prey. Her stormy gray eyes stared directly into his sea green ones, for what seemed to be an eternity before she finally spoke. "You'll becoming with me spawn of Poseidon. You are hereby charged with treason against Olympus." She declared as Percy's eyes widened before quickly narrowing dangerously.

"On what grounds am I being charged with treason? Goddess of Wisdom?" Percy asked.

"I do not have to explain myself to a lowly demigod like you. Especially one of Poseidon's." She hissed as she was still mad at him for how he talked about her and the Medusa incident. Medusa got what she deserved it was Poseidon's fault not hers.

Percy's mind was going a hundred miles per second, how, just how did the Olympians figure out... Then it finally hit him! The Fates they couldn't kill him or manipulate his life anymore, so they were just going to screw with him. They must've alerted the Olympians somehow, either by telling them or one of Apollo's prophecies. '_Oh, fuck it! I guess it's time for Plan B. I wasn't intending on declaring war so soon but looks like I don't have a choice in the matter. And this will be the perfect way to start it, delivers Zeus his daughter's head on a silver platter._' Percy thought as he was ready to shift into his adult form.

"Well then if you won't tell me I'm not going anywhere with you." Percy said before turning around, as he began to leave. And as quick as lightning a hand reached out and snatched him by the shoulder rather harshly and turned him around. As he came face-to-face with the furious looking Athena.

"You disrespectful little brat how dare you. When an Olympian gives you an order you follow it." She snarled as Percy reached out and grabbed her wrist before squeezing it causing the Goddess to yelp in surprise and slight pain at the pressure building up around her wrist.

Percy's eyes changed from sea green to golden red with sea green rings around the rim of the irises; his skin became paler as red markings appeared on his forehead, cheeks, and chin; his hair lengthened as green streaks appeared. This startled everyone; Dionysus dropped his Diet Coke, Chiron mouth repeatedly opened but no words came out, and Athena blushed at the sight of the hunk in front of her. "To bad for you Olympian I don't give a damn." Percy said before punching Athena dead in the face sending her flying as she flew directly into the barrier surrounding Camp Half-Blood.

"Per…Pe…P…P.…Perseus? Is that you?" Percy glanced at Chiron before giving him a small nod.

"Do not worry Chiron. You have nothing to fear from me nor do any of the demigods. I am here to fix Olympus as well is the entirety of the Greek and Roman mythology. I will be removing the cancer from this mythology and returning it to its former glory when it was ruled by Ouranos." Percy explained before turning his sights back on Athena.

Dionysus for his part was shivering, he was absolutely terrified of the young man in front of him, his power reminded him of Typhon. No, it was far worse it was more powerful, more controlled, less wild. '_There's no way a demigod could be this strong!? What the hell is he? Is he a monster? No, he couldn't be, he wouldn't be allowed in this camp?_' The Wine God pondered as he watched Percy slowly advanced towards Athena.

Athena got to her feet before manifesting her spear and shield. Her eyes were focused on Percy who was slowly advancing towards her with a bored expression. "You're nothing but a monster, you must be destroyed for the good of Olympus." She declared before charging forward, before throwing her spear like a lance.

While this was taking place all the demigods in Camp Half-Blood watched on as Percy took on Athena one of the most feared and respected Goddesses of Olympus. Annabeth was watching with a grin finally her mother would put this foolish demigod in his place. However, Annabeth lost her grin when she watched Percy stop her mother spear with one finger.

"No that can't be possible!? He shouldn't be anywhere near this level he's just a newbie?" Annabitch refuse to believe what her eyes were seeing.

"I don't know Princess; didn't you just see him change forms? Like he became an adult. Maybe he's with the Titans, and they gave him some kind of blessing to make him stronger?" Clarisse the daughter of Ares the God of War said.

Grover for his part could only stare at Percy with a look of shock and surprise. '_How did I miss this? He was hiding this much power and the fact that he's actually an adult or is he just turning into an adult? But one thing was for sure he definitely didn't need me to protect him._' Grover thought to himself as he was shivering due to the amount of power Percy was giving off.

Chiron might've been the only person who noticed it, but Percy was not giving off the aura of a demigod. He was giving off the aura of a God, and maybe Athena noticed it, but she wasn't showing it or perhaps she hadn't noticed it at all. But judging by the look on her face she was just as surprised and outraged as her daughter Annabeth.

"Is this really all the strength you possess? Truly pitiful Athena you couldn't even pierce the skin of my finger," Percy said with a smirk before picking up Athena spear as he cloaked it in a layer of wind before throwing it at her.

Athena's eyes widened in horror at how dangerous her spear was right now, acting on instinct the Goddess of Wisdom dodge the spear as it flew past her before completely leveling a large hill behind her. It didn't just level the hill it also caused a large twister to come to life as it ripped apart the land before vanishing just as quick as it came. And laying in the center of all of the destruction was Athena's spear.

Quickly calling her spear back to her hand Athena got to her feet as she began to think on how she was going to defeat Percy if that was even possible. The best thing she could come up with that the moment was splitting herself into multiple half's, this ability would divide her power greatly, but it would give her a better chance of fighting him. Her body began to glow a dole gray as two more Athena's appeared next to her.

Raising an eyebrow Percy couldn't help but wonder if Athena was really trying to fight him or simply just making it easier for him to crush her. It wouldn't matter how many times she split her existence it wouldn't make a difference; all she was doing was making herself weaker. And this angered Percy he wanted to fight her at her full power he didn't want to fight a weakened version of her. Raising his hand before pointing a finger at Athena. "You're awfully foolish Athena to divide yourself like that. All you're doing is making it easier for me to crush you." Percy said before snapping his fingers as multiple magic circles appeared around Athena and her doppelgängers.

Within seconds the magic circles exploded; rendering Athena's doppelgängers into light particles while severely burning the real Athena. Athena tumbled across the ground before coming to a complete stop, she groaned in pain as she tried to push herself up only for Percy to kick her in her exposed stomach sending her flying through Hera's cabin.

The Goddess of Wisdom whimpered in pain, she had finally come to realize what kind of a monster Percy truly was. He wasn't even trying to fight her he was simply playing with her, like how a cat plays with a wounded mouse. "Is that all you have Goddess of Wisdom I was expecting so much more from you. And yet all I am is disappointed showing just how weak you Olympians truly are." Percy said before placing his foot on her chest before applying pressure.

"Y...You won't win... Y...You're nothing mor...m...ore than a lowly demigod..." Athena choked out as Percy sneered at her. The former son of Poseidon applied more pressure to the fallen Goddesses chest, causing the Goddess to cry in pain.

"Leave my mother alone!" Annabeth cried as she ran towards Percy with her siblings following behind her trying to stop her. Annabeth through her knife at Percy, who clenched his fist as a familiar flaming blue aura surrounded the knife stopping it dead in its tracks. Percy turned his sights towards the daughter of Athena who flinched under his gaze.

"You're either incredibly brave or incredibly stupid. I'm going to go with the latter of the two, because I don't know if you've noticed but I haven't been putting much effort in fighting your mother." Percy said coldly as he opened his closed fist, as Annabeth's knife dropped to the ground. Percy then removed his foot from Athena's chest before he began to walk towards Annabitch.

"Don't hurt my daughter!" Athena demanded as she jumped up, despite the soreness in her body she charged forward at Percy. In a fluid motion Percy turned around before delivering an earth-shattering kick to Athena's chin causing the Goddess to back flip onto her stomach.

"So, you actually do care about your children? Or is it just your daughter?" Percy said sarcastically as Athena glared at him, ichor stained her teeth, as her golden blood flowed freely out of her nose and mouth.

"What kind of stupid question is that!? Of course, I love all my children!"

Percy tilted his head to the side. "Really now? Because I was under the assumption that you Greek Gods didn't give a damn about your children and you simply through them to the wolves?" Percy said harshly causing Athena to flinch as all the demigods glared at Percy.

"You're wrong!" A random demigod cried out in anger and disgust at what Percy just said.

"The Gods do care about us!"

"They look out for us and guide us!"

"They protect us from afar and make sure we can get to this camp so we can survive!"

That last comment rubbed Percy the wrong way. He began to chuckle, a chuckle which quickly turned into a fit of laughter, but this wasn't a joyful or sarcastic laugh, this was a hollow pain filled laughter full of sadness and anger. "You poor misinformed demigods don't know what you're speaking about. If the Gods truly cared about you, they would raise you from the time you were born not simply dump you off back in the mortal realm where you could easily be murdered by monsters or other supernatural entities. No, they simply turn a blind eye to your existence until you reach this camp, and if you don't prove yourself worthy, they simply discard you like a used candy wrapper. And if the Gods truly cared about you, they wouldn't have so many demigods. The gods don't give a damn about any of you! AND THE REASON WHY THEY DON'T RAISE YOU IS BECAUSE THEIR LEADER, ZEUS MADE A LAW STATING THAT NO GODS WERE ALLOWED TO HAVE ANY CONTACT WITH THEIR MORTAL CHILDREN, BECAUSE HE WAS TOO FUCKING LAZY TO TAKE CARE OF HIS OWN KIDS!" Percy ranted on showing his anger and distaste for the Olympian Gods.

Some of the demigods were crushed after hearing what Percy just said. It couldn't be true, but did the Gods not really care about them. Did they really turn a blind eye to them and if they weren't good enough, they were discarded? Some of the demigods dropped to their hands and knees before beginning to hyperventilate.

Annabeth let out a primal roar as she ran at Percy, thrusting her fist forward intent on punching Percy dead in the face. Percy effortlessly disabled her arm by pressing a pressure point in her shoulder, which he followed up with hitting her in the forehead with his finger. He hit her third eye, which resulted in her dropping to the ground unconscious before he turned around and began to make his way towards Athena who was glaring daggers at him. Percy picked up Annabeth's knife before creating a small slice on his hand as ichor began to flow out of the wound on Percy's hand.

Athena's eyes widened in fear and shock at seeing the divine blood flowing out of the son of Poseidon's hand. "Y...Your a God? But how! Who made you a God!?" Athena demanded only for Percy's hand to lock around her neck before lifting her off the ground.

"Those are questions you will never receive answers to. Because it's time for you to say goodbye to this world you will no longer corrupt it. And your dear father will not be coming to save you because he's too weak and pathetic to fight his own battles. Instead he simply sends the demigods to do his work for him and he takes all the credit." Percy says before running Annabeth's own blade right through her mother's stomach causing the Goddess to gasp in pain.

"Goodbye." Percy dropped the Goddess to the ground before aiming his open palm at her.

Just as Percy was going to make good on his threat, several thick vines burst it out of the ground before wrapping around his arm. Turning his gaze towards Dionysus who was glaring at him and in his hand was a pinecone-topped thyrsus rod wreathed in ivy which was glowing with purple fire. "As much as I hate the wretch, I can't let you kill her. She's right you need to be taken down immediately. Chiron on me let's take down this false deity of an abomination." Dionysus declared as he snapped his fingers as more vines burst it out of the ground completely restraining Percy's body or so he thought.

The former son of Poseidon smirked as he flexed his arm, as a sickly wave of dark violet almost black, misty flamelike energy was released in a three hundred sixty-degree wave. This sickly energy caused all the vines and plant life around Percy to wilt and die. Percy then inhaled deeply before unleashing a wave of purple and blue flames from his mouth that rushed towards Dionysus like a missile.

Dionysus moved his thyrsus rod in front of himself to block the flames. However, much to his surprise and horror his weapon was reduced to a puddle of molten metal as he was forced to drop it due to the heat. Now looking at his melted flesh he released a bloodcurdling scream as he dropped to the ground clenching his now smoldering arm. "As to be expected from the weakest Olympian, I was going to let you live for a little bit longer. But seeing how you're getting in my way I guess I'll end you along with this bitch." Percy said sinisterly.

Dionysus only had enough time to glare at Percy for calling him the weakest Olympian. This proved to be a fatal mistake for the Wine God as he was blasted through the chest by a beam of condensed energy. The weakest Olympian only had enough time to blinked before he dropped to the ground, as he released a wheezy cough of pain.

Chiron could only watch in horror, as Percy effortlessly demolished Dionysus with only two attacks. He could tell Percy was holding back but he realized Percy was holding back a lot more power than he was letting on. "Say goodbye trash, disappear. Hakai!" Percy declared as Dionysus his body began to glow a brightly before he released a shriek of pain as his body dissolved into light particles.

"Perseus what have you done!?" Chiron cried with surprise and disgust at what Percy had just done to his longtime friend. Percy glanced emotionlessly at the trainer of heroes before he finally decided to answer.

"Like I said Chiron," Before continuing as he glanced at Athena who looked deathly pale, he couldn't help but grin at the fear he saw in the Wisdom Goddesses eyes. "I'm removing the cancer from the Greek mythology. And the ability I used on Dionysus destroys him all the way down to his decrepit soul. Which means there are no resurrections for him he's gone for good. And Athena will be suffering the same fate shortly." Percy said as Athena released a small cry of fear before she began to try to crawl away.

"Stay away from me you monster!" Athena cried as tears began to well up in her eyes, she didn't want to die she wanted to live. But it was obvious Percy was not listening to her pleas as he extended his hand in a similar fashion to what he did to Dionysus.

"Hakai!"

Athena's body began to glow as her form began to dissolve into light particles her shrieks of pain echoed before they were silenced as every bit of her was dissolve into nothingness. Percy released a sigh, before he turned his attention to all the demigods and the trainer of heroes staring at him. Everyone flinched at his glance before he cleared his throat. "Demigods, Satyr's, and trainer of heroes none of you have anything to fear from me. My quarrel is only with Zeus, Hera, Aphrodite, Ares and Demeter. However, Demeter, will probably get off with a minor punishment rather than being annihilated. As long as you all stay out of my way, I will not harm any of you." Percy said before a distortion in space swallowed him whole.

"What will we do!?" One random demigod cried out in fear.

"There's no way we can fight someone like him he made beating a God look like child's play!?"

"The gods will protect us they always have!"

"No, they won't their cowards just like Percy said! Whenever have they ever done anything to really truly help us!"

"Enough!" Chiron barked silencing all the demigods. Releasing a sigh of defeat, this was all one giant mess. And he could only imagine how angry Zeus was, come to think of it there wasn't a single cloud in the sky during this whole altercation in between Percy and Dionysus and Athena. Was he even watching or was he completely oblivious to everything happening right now? Once again, the trainer of heroes released a frustrated sigh, things couldn't get any worse, could they?

* * *

xxxx ~ X ~ xxxx

Up on Olympus Zeus was impatiently tapping his foot against the floor waiting for Athena to return with the spawn of Poseidon. He had noticed that more than half of the gods were gone; Poseidon had left for Atlantis, Hades and Hestia had gone to the Underworld, Hermes when after Hades, Hephaestus had returned to his forge and Artemis had taken Apollo most likely to her camp.

Hera wordlessly watched her husband as he began to pace back and forth impatiently waiting for Athena to return with the son of Poseidon. "Zeus you paranoid fool. Sit your butt down and wait." Hera said calmly while Zeus glared at his wife but complied not wanting to anger her.

Zeus was about to speak when his son Ares beat him to it. "Ummm... Hey Dad look?" The God of War spoke in a slightly concerned tone catching everyone's attention. They all turned their attention towards Dionysus' throne as it began to crumble into dust causing a gasp from all the gods in the room.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Zeus thundered in confusion and anger as he witnessed his sons throne crumble into nothingness.

"It's not like were missing anyone important that drunk was useless anyways." Aphrodite said while playing with her nails which earned her a glare from Zeus. Aphrodite's ignored Zeus's glare not even fazed by it. "I don't know why you're so upset he was the weakest of us all, all he did was sit there and complain and get drunk I don't even understand why you had Hestia step down so he could have a throne?" Aphrodite's elaborated while not even bothering to look Zeus in the eyes.

"That's not the point Aphrodite, one of the twelve Olympians thrones just broke apart which means he faded." Hera said with a serious expression before her eyes widened in horror as did everyone else's as Athena's throne broke apart and disintegrated.

"No, it can't be..." Hera gasped in surprise while Aphrodite and Ares could only stare at the recently crumbled throne of Athena in surprise. Demeter who had been quiet this entire time was also shocked unable to comprehend what just happened. How the hell could two Olympians be wiped out in a matter of seconds? It made absolutely no sense.

The teary-eyed King of the Gods dropped from his throne as he was now on his hands and knees clenching his fist tightly before pounding them into the marble floor of the throne room. "No! Please not my precious War Muffin!" The sob ripped through Zeus his throat as he balled his eyes out.

All the remaining Gods in the throne room could only stare at their king/husband/brother/father in sorrow. However, this grieving moment was interrupted by a chuckle from the entrance of the throne room. Everyone glanced up and noticed a young man with spiky long black hair with green streaks, red markings on his face and he was wearing robes that belong to either Shintoism or Buddhism. "It's unfortunate isn't it oh dear Zeus? The fact that your pathetic excuse of a son and your prideful arrogant bitch of a daughter had to die. But it's for the good of the world to remove the cancer that now plagues this Pantheon." Percy said while staring at his former uncle. Percy's eyes were filled with hatred, however his facial expression depicted amusement.

Zeus glared at the newcomer as he stood not bothering to wipe the tears or snot running down his face. "I demand to know who you are!" Zeus thundered but was soon blasted into the wall by a large amount of spatial pressure. "Ugh!"

"Zeus!"

"Father!"

"Brother!"

The four remaining gods called out to Zeus as he was now embedded deep into the wall as Percy dropped his arm his once amused expression was replaced by an emotionless stair. "If you must know who I am I am the former demigod of Poseidon; Percy Jackson. However, I am now a full-blooded God and the son of Amaterasu the Shinto Sun Goddess and Shiva the Hindu God of Destruction. Now you five Olympians... I'm going to take my time hunting each and every one of you down. And I'm going to annihilate you in the same way I did to Dionysus and Athena." Percy chuckled sinisterly.

Zeus pulled himself out of the wall as he glared at Percy before throwing a bolt of lightning at him. Due to no longer possessing his master bolt Zeus's lightning was much weaker than it normally would be. With the gesture of his hand the bolt of lightning changed its trajectory and made a hard left before crashing right into the wall. "Is that all you can really do is stand back and throw lightning bolts at everyone? I find it hard to believe that you were even capable of fighting on par with Kronos in your prime?" Percy questioned as Zeus gritted his teeth in anger.

"You wouldn't be saying that if I had my master bolt!"

Percy couldn't help but chuckle at this before he turned his attention to Ares the God of War who felt the chill go down his spine. "You really think that? Having your master bolt wouldn't change a damn thing, your too weak as the lack of humans worshiping you and the rest of these disgraces to all gods everywhere. The lot of you wouldn't be able to fight your way out of a wet paper bag and you know it. It it's honestly disappointing that you can't even sense your master bolt when it's in the possession of your son Ares." Percy finished as Zeus's eyes widened before he glanced at his son who reached into his coat and pulled out the master bolt causing Zeus to gasp.

"ARES!? You had my bolt the entire time in you didn't even tell me!?" Zeus all but yelled as Ares' shrunk under his father's glare as the master bolt flew out of the God of War's hand and right into Zeus' opened one. Zeus turned around and fired his master bolt at Percy who stopped said attack with a single finger. This action caused everyone in the throne room to stare at Percy in absolute horror.

"Weak. Very weak Zeus." Percy said before flicking the master bolt back at Zeus as a massive explosion engulfed the throne room ripping it apart and sending chunks and debris flying everywhere. Most of it raining down to the human realm as Zeus laid in the center of the throne room badly burned. "Now it's time to put my plan into action. I declare war on you five; Zeus, Hera, Ares, Aphrodite and Demeter your days in this world are numbered." Percy said before making a gesture of his hand as Hades Helm of Darkness flew out of Ares coat.

Leaving the five remaining Olympians in a distraught state. The son of Poseidon stopped Olympus's most powerful weapon with a single finger, there was no way they could even begin to fight something like that. Hera, Ares, Aphrodite and Demeter couldn't help but feel impending doom closing in on them. While Zeus laid on the floor unconscious unaware of what just happened.

"We have to do something." Demeter cried in fear.

"There's nothing we can do against someone like that. That's probably why the other members of the council are gone, he turned them against us so they wouldn't help. So now were royally fucked and there's nothing we can do about it." Ares said in a surprisingly calm manner, he would usually jump at the opportunity to fight a strong opponent. But he knew better than to mess with someone as powerful as Percy.

"Gods help us." Hera whispered quietly and Aphrodite was flipping out.

* * *

**The End**

**Percy's mortal form - twelve-year-old form – this form only as access to 10% of Percy's mortal form - adult form.**

**Percy's mortal form - adult form – it is his current form and Percy is capable of effortlessly defeating any of the fourteen Olympians without using his full power in this form. As stated by Hades himself Percy's power is comparable to that of Typhon.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's ? form – has yet to be shown.**

**Percy's godly form – is on par with Ouranos in terms of raw power.**

**Percy's divine form – is roughly anywhere in between three to four times stronger than Ouranos, not only allowing Percy to fight against Thor and his mother Amaterasu. But also granting him enough power to fight on par with Nuwa who is superior to both Thor and Amaterasu individually.**

**xxxxXxxxx**

**"""And if anyone wishes to do, a reading of any of my fanfiction's please PM me!""" **

**sorry for any misspelled words or bad grammar**

**Please review and please no hate**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
